


safe and sound (you could be my luck)

by Marretjen, zabavnaya



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Bodyguard, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>второй сезон "Политиканов". в ролях Хэммондов и Бэрришей - всё те же лица; в роли Криса Саммерса - Крис Эванс.</p><p>однажды у Ти Джея появляется собственный телохранитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe and sound (you could be my luck)

**Author's Note:**

> нам очень хотелось откомфортить ти джея. кто справится с этим лучше, чем человек с лицом криса эванса?

Не начатый ещё разговор невесомым электризующим напряжением висит в воздухе; похороны прошли гораздо тяжелее, чем рассчитывал Дуглас, и все они теперь молча сидят за столом в доме Бэрришей. Мама сосредоточенно трёт пальцами виски, прикрыв глаза, и Дугласу совсем не нравится то беспокойство, с которым Бад смотрит на неё.

Им и без того достаточно потрясений. Им всем.

Ти Джей ухмыляется – нарочито легкомысленно, уголком губ, смотрит на Маргарет, допивающую коктейль, и почти привстаёт – готов смешать следующий прямо сейчас. Он тоже всё это чувствует, наверное, ещё ярче, чем Дуглас, но не скажет никогда – у него много других способов получить родительское неодобрение. Дуглас считает дни, когда его мать забудет об этом, слишком увлечённая играми, составляющими смысл её жизни.

Когда Ти Джей поймёт, что на него не смотрят достаточно долго, чтобы можно было сорваться без особого чувства вины.

Дугласу очень не хочется этого допускать.

– Мам, – негромко зовёт он, как только Ти Джей отходит к бару; Элейн поднимает голову, смотрит устало, чуть сонно, но внимательно. – Нужно поговорить.

Она, конечно, всё понимает правильно, бросает на Ти Джея короткий взгляд, и Баду хватает этого времени, чтобы возразить:

– Не сейчас, Даг. Мы все немного не в форме.

– Сейчас, – упирается Дуглас, неосознанно повышая голос. Ти Джей оборачивается, выгибает бровь:

– У вас другого времени поспорить нет?

Из его уст это почти просьба, но никто, конечно, не обращает внимания.

– Мам, мы поговорим сейчас, – повторяет Дуглас, – потому что я могу себе представить, что начнётся уже завтра.

Это не намёк, это вызов, и Дуглас это знает. Элейн выпрямляется, окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, и он читает легко каждую её мысль. Согласиться? Напомнить о его предательстве? Об обещании поддержать? О недавней свадьбе, после которой в семье установился хрупкий мир, который не хочется рушить?

Дуглас чувствует глухое, тяжёлое раздражение. Ему не нужна Элейн Бэрриш. Ему нужна его мать.

Но в их семье только Ти Джей всегда оставался Ти Джеем.

– Мам, – в последний раз зовёт он, и Элейн сдаётся. Кивает, встаёт со своего места, отодвигая в сторону бокал и мимоходом касаясь руки Бада своей. Он ловит её, целует пальцы и отпускает, подмигнув. Дуглас отворачивается.

В кабинете Элейн сразу же опускается в своё кресло, переплетает пальцы, вздыхает:

– Что ты хотел мне сказать?

– Ты собираешься баллотироваться, – Дуглас не спрашивает, он утверждает. – Раньше ты, возможно сомневалась, но теперь уверена.

Элейн пожимает плечами:

– Мы обсуждали это раньше. И вы все согласились поддержать меня. Что-то изменилось?

– Я помню, что мы обсуждали, – не даёт сбить себя с мысли Дуглас. – А ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе про ад, через который будет проходить наша семья?

– Дуглас, – Элейн говорит медленно, подбирая слова. – Мне лучше всех известно, как нелегко нам было в прошлый раз. Но если ты волнуешься за Энн…

– Я волнуюсь, – обрывает её Дуглас, – не за Энн. Она сильная девочка, она справится. Мы научим её разговаривать с репортёрами или не будем подпускать к ней прессу, не проблема. Я не знаю, к чему идёте вы с отцом, и это ваше дело, но когда на всех нас надавят, попробуй угадать, кто сломается первым?

Элейн закрывает глаза, и на мгновение Дугласу становится её жалко.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня? – спрашивает она почти неслышно, прижимает к губам костяшки пальцев.

– Это случится рано или поздно, и я не собираюсь прятать его. Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то посмел подумать, будто я стыжусь своего сына.

– Я не предлагаю его прятать, мама! – раздражённо бьёт кулаком по подлокотнику Дуглас. – Он мой брат. Я предлагаю нанять ему личного помощника.

Элейн наконец поднимает голову, щурится, глядит недоверчиво:

– Ты хочешь сказать, няньку? Помнишь, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз?

– В прошлый раз это был не профессионал, – Дугласа уже не остановить. – Парень из общественной организации, и сам бывший наркоман. Нет. Чего мы вообще от него ждали? Мы наймём Ти Джею, ну…

– Телохранителя, – неожиданно подхватывает Элейн. Её глаза азартно блестят. – В конце концов, я собираюсь стать первой женщиной-президентом США. Мой сын – первый открытый гей в Белом Доме. Во время предвыборной кампании мы постоянно отлавливаем психов, которые то хотят признаться нам в любви, то убить нас. Ти Джей не исключение.

Дуглас непроизвольно морщится, вспоминая вырезки из газет многолетней давности, когда они оба ещё были подростками, некрасивые выкрики из толпы, застывшую улыбку Ти Джея, косые взгляды ребят в старшей школе.

– Ему нужна защита, – твёрдо договаривает Элейн, и Дуглас думает, что с этим они опоздали где-то на полжизни.

– Ти Джей должен согласиться, – просто для констатации факта отвечает он. Конечно, Ти Джей согласится. Он привык не возражать, а молча делать всё по-своему.

Только в этот раз у него не должно получиться.

– Ти Джей! – зовёт его Элейн сквозь закрытые двери. – Ты нужен нам здесь!

Когда мама озвучивает своё – их – предложение, Ти Джей перекатывается с пятки на мысок и обратно, легкомысленно дёргает плечом, усмехается и отвечает:

– Конечно. Почему нет?

Глаза у него такие отчаянные, что Дуглас против воли чувствует себя предателем.

***

Визит в агентство очень быстро превращается в цирк.

Мама появляется лишь для того, чтобы переговорить с сотрудниками, представить им черновой вариант контракта и обсудить предполагаемые условия; выбор, собственно, телохранителя она, явно не слишком охотно, скидывает на Дугласа.

– Ты ведь справишься, – говорит она, как говорит всегда. – Проконтролируешь, чтобы Ти Джей хоть немного подумал над решением.

– Не волнуйся, – обещает Дуглас; у матери много дел, и она, как обычно, не может уделять собственной семье слишком много внимания.

Не то чтобы они не привыкли.

– Похож на фитнес-тренера, – лениво тянет Ти Джей, закинув ноги на спинку пустого стула. Припечатывает: – знаете, из тех, что выглядят, как тупые качки.

Очередной неудачливый претендент покидает помещение, Дуглас тоскливо озирается. Кроме него и брата здесь, чуть поодаль, сидит агент, миловидная девушка, явно новичок в административной работе – косится на Хэммондов едва ли не подобострастно и с опасением; а ещё – двадцать крепких парней, жаждущих заработать хорошие деньги.

Час назад их было сорок восемь.

– Добрый день, – в том же тоне продолжает Ти Джей, разглядывая следующего кандидата. Улыбается – в этой своей манере, словно невероятно рад видеть первого встречного – и, боже, как же ему неприятно здесь находиться, Дуглас ощущает это слишком отчетливо. – Дик. Отличное имя, тебе подходит, – Ти Джей облизывается, углубляясь в чтение резюме.

Изображая, что углубляется.

– Здесь написано, – говорит он, подняв голову, – что ты знаешь только английский. Наша семья, – Ти Джей оглядывается на Дугласа, округляет глаза, улыбается, точно ребёнок, из тех проказников, что всегда и всё делают наперекор, – вынуждена отказать. Мне нужен человек со знанием французского языка. Был бы неплох и испанский, но я не могу требовать слишком много, – Ти Джей картинно разводит руками, начиная опасно раскачиваться на стуле.

– Господи, Ти Джей, – стонет Дуглас, потирая виски; он подозревает, что выбор помощника затянется на сутки, не меньше. – Зачем тебе французский? Ты сам его знаешь.

– А если я захочу с кем-то поболтать, Даг? – спрашивает Ти Джей очень серьезно. – Или мне понадобится улететь в Париж, – он поворачивает голову, щурится на агента, подмигивает ей, – деловая поездка, вы понимаете. А человек не будет знать языка.

– Конечно, это недопустимо, мистер Хэммонд, – немедленно соглашается девушка, и Дугласу очень хочется ее придушить.

В таком режиме они проводят еще около часа; Дуглас выпивает три чашки довольно мерзкого кофе, а Ти Джей продолжает беззаботно раскачиваться, взмахом руки отсеивая всех и каждого.

Слишком накачанный.

Слишком хлипкий.

Слишком злой.

Слишком добрый.

Слишком плохо выглядит, слишком невнятно говорит, слишком похож на Брюса Уиллиса, слишком уважителен, слишком неуважителен, слишком скудный опыт работы.

Попадает в яблочко всего десять раз из десяти.

Не умеет стрелять из лука.

Не служил в сухопутных войсках.

Республиканец.

Афроамериканец.

Ти Джей то смеётся, то напускает на себя задумчивый вид, продолжая выдумывать всё более нелепые претензии; Дуглас думает, что сильно переоценил способность брата в ближайшее время вести себя как взрослый, здравомыслящий человек.

Но, в конце концов, это была идея Дугласа – ничья больше. Ему и терпеть.

– Кто же станет счастливчиком, – вопрошает Ти Джей в пространство, разглядывая оставшуюся четвёрку. На лицах незнакомых Дугласу ребят – ни капли энтузиазма, и, скорее всего, они успели невероятно пожалеть о своем присутствии здесь. Ти Джей, впрочем, теряет вдруг к ним всякий интерес, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к парню, застывшему в дверях.

Чёрные джинсы, чёрная футболка, спокойный взгляд, хладнокровное лицо – Дуглас все это время не обращал на него особого внимания, посчитав работником агентства.

– А почему бы и не он? – интересуется Ти Джей, кивая в сторону парня, и в его глазах Дуглас впервые за весь день видит огоньки настоящего энтузиазма. – Чем он хуже остальных? – Ти Джей действительно оживляется, не может усидеть на месте, крутится. – Как его зовут?

– Кристофер Саммерс, – тут же отвечает агент, и Дуглас смотрит на этого Саммерса с куда большим интересом – всё-таки, значит, еще один кандидат.

– Понятно. Крис, – Ти Джей наконец опускает стул на все четыре ножки, со вкусом потягивается, вперившись в собеседника взглядом. – Посмотрите, отличный парень. Пока все эти качки топтались на месте, он охранял сыновей Элейн Бэрриш, – и, в самом деле, у Саммерса на поясе кобура, а из заднего кармана торчит что-то, подозрительно напоминающее рукоятку ножа. – Итак, Крис. Почему мы всё ещё тебя не наняли?

– Я не знаю французского, мистер Хэммонд, – вежливо отвечает Саммерс, и Дуглас с трудом удерживается от улыбки. – И не умею стрелять из лука.

С другой стороны, это немного похоже на хамство, но Ти Джей явно доволен, отмахивается, улыбается совсем лучезарно:

– Обойдусь.

– Мы закончили? – Дуглас смотрит на Ти Джея, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, и, в противоположность ему, брат вскакивает, жизнерадостный, будто заряженный батарейками. – Ты просто издевался надо мной два часа, я понял. Чем Кристофер Саммерс лучше остальных четырёх десятков?

– А вот это мы и проверим, – Ти Джей насмешливо косится на Саммерса, который, согласно ожиданиям Дугласа, не реагирует никак; вежливо кивает агенту. – Подготовьте контракт.

***

Мистер Саммерс – Крис, Ти Джей ещё раз произносит его имя про себя, а затем, с удовольствием, вслух, – ждёт их у выхода; садится на пассажирское сидение машины Дугласа, коротко здоровается с водителем, пожимает ему руку, бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, наверное, чтобы убедиться, что его новый подопечный никуда не успел сбежать, и возвращается к созерцанию дороги за лобовым стеклом.

Ти Джей следит за ним, не отрывая взгляда, и совершенно не испытывает дискомфорта по этому поводу – в конце концов, Криса наняли для того, чтобы не спускать с него глаз; разве не будет честным, если Ти Джей ответит тем же?

Дуглас сидит рядом, уже уткнувшись в свой коммуникатор: что-то рабочее, когда брат говорит с Энн, лицо у него совершенно другое. Он вроде не злится за маленькое представление в агентстве, да и было бы за что – Ти Джей вовсе не издевался над ним всё это время. Ну, может, только часа полтора, Саммерса он приметил не сразу, тот умел выполнять свою работу и не привлекал внимание настолько, что казался невидимкой. А ещё он ни разу – Ти Джей проверял специально – не изменил выражения лица, пока Ти Джей отсеивал одного за другим кандидатов, во взглядах которых чем дальше, тем явственнее проглядывала тоска.

Ти Джею не нравится, когда на него не реагируют.

Ну в точности как сейчас. Даже интересно, насколько его хватит.

Они подъезжают к дому всё в том же пустом молчании – Дуглас занят, Ти Джею скучно, эти двое спереди просто выполняют свою работу. Ти Джей выскакивает из автомобиля первым, круто разворачивается к своему – твою мать, это звучит просто ужасающе нелепо – телохранителю и улыбается, так ослепительно, что вылезший вслед за ним Даг понимающе морщится, но сказать ничего не успевает.

– Идём, Крис, – довольно выговаривает Ти Джей. – Я покажу тебе, где живу. Это отличное место, правда, видишь забор по периметру? Я не смогу перелезть через него, так что не беспокойся, тебе не придётся караулить меня ночами под окнами.

Крис не улыбается в ответ, даже не меняется выражение глаз – он кивает, всё так же ровно и коротко, будто экономя движения даже в этом, и поправляет кобуру на поясе, чуть сдвигая её вбок. Ти Джей прикипает к ней взглядом, потом щурится насмешливо – можно подумать, они ждут нападения в любую минуту, и жестом приглашает Криса следовать за ним.

Ти Джей не упускает ничего – задний двор, сад, бассейн, внешние душевые кабины, сарай для садового инвентаря и газонокосилки, лужайка для барбекю с тентом, розовые кусты – смотри, здесь я не спрячусь, даже если захочу, они очень колючие – прихожая, кухня, столовая, гостиная, мамин кабинет, – мы не будем заходить туда без её разрешения, – кладовка, ванная комната, лестница на второй этаж.

– А теперь – моя спальня, – провозглашает Ти Джей. Первым взбегает наверх, распахивает дверь, входит и валится на застеленную кровать спиной вперёд. Матрас мягко пружинит, Ти Джей, чуть покачиваясь, смотрит, как Крис останавливается на пороге, обегает взглядом комнату, задерживаясь на окнах, двери в гардеробную. Переводит взгляд на Ти Джея. Тот кивает, удивляясь тому, насколько дружелюбно у него это  выходит:

– Входи. Присаживайся. Раз уж тебя наняли как моего телохранителя, тебе нужно хотя бы знать, от чего ты меня охраняешь.

Ти Джей перекатывается на постели, не проверяя, послушался ли его Крис, шарит рукой сначала под подушкой, потом, досадливо хмыкнув, – под кроватью, и довольно улыбается, найдя то, что искал.

Он ещё вчера попросил начальника маминой охраны перекинуть всю нужную информацию ему на планшет – красивая, полная подборка, результат более чем десятилетнего труда. Е-мейлы, аудиозаписи, видео, письма, подарки – всё сохранено, оцифровано, отсканировано, сфотографировано и отправлено в архив, всё, что выходило за рамки нормального восхищения или негодования. Ти Джей, несмотря на присущее ему болезненное любопытство, рано отучился интересоваться подобными знаками внимания – ему вполне хватало тех, которые он никак не мог игнорировать. Он не знал и не хотел знать большинства из тех вещей, что хранились теперь в памяти его компьютера.

А вот Крису придётся.

– Держи, – он легко кидает планшет, уверенный, что Крис поймает. – Уверен, ты уже сталкивался с подобным, – на самом деле, вряд ли, но Ти Джей почему-то не озвучивает последнюю мысль вслух.

Крис кивает снова – и снова молча – и открывает первый файл. Ти Джей смотрит на него внимательно, даже напряжённо, ловит любой намёк на эмоцию – вздёрнутую бровь, скривившиеся губы, морщины на лбу или переносице, чётче проявившуюся линию челюсти или скул, но этот парень, похоже, каменный: сидит, не меняя выражения лица, пролистывает спокойно и методично страницу за страницей слова, научившие Ти Джея держать улыбку на глазах у многотысячной толпы.

– Ну, – тянет Ти Джей, – и что ты скажешь?

Он и сам не знает, о чём именно спрашивает. Он не знает, какой хочет услышать ответ.

Крис отвечает не сразу; разглядывает Ти Джея так же, как до этого разглядывал файлы на планшете, а потом всё-таки произносит:

– Вас волнует мнение всех этих людей, мистер Хэммонд?

Ти Джей раздражённо передёргивает плечами:

– Конечно, нет.

Он говорит чистую правду. Он нагло лжёт.

Кажется, с внезапно возросшим беспокойством осознает Ти Джей, Кристофер Саммерс умеет задавать вопросы куда лучше него самого.

– Значит, вы можете удалить весь архив прямо сейчас, – продолжает Крис. – Потому что ни его объём, ни его содержимое не имеют абсолютно никакого значения. Это просто слова людей, которые никогда не наберутся смелости даже посмотреть вам в лицо, а не то что произнести их вслух.

С этим Саммерсом будет сложно, думает Ти Джей, подбирая подходящий ответ.

Тот самый вид сложностей, который вызывал в нём азарт.

Ладно, Даг, мысленно фыркает Ти Джей, твоя идея с телохранителем обернулась гораздо интересней, чем ожидалось.

Он больше не злится.

Ему интересно.

***

Телохранитель. Водитель. Помощник. Нянька.

Кристоферу Саммерсу приходилось бывать каждым из них, а теперь, согласно контракту – всеми сразу. В первое время понадобится как можно больше контроля, – коротко и ясно обозначает Элейн Бэрриш; Крис кивает, показывая, что воспринял информацию.

Информации, вообще, за более чем короткие сроки набирается предостаточно.

– А ты уже здесь, – в первое же утро тянет вместе с зевком Ти Джей, спускаясь; Крис уже полчаса коротает время в компании Маргарет, которая больше смотрит, чем задает вопросы, и, очевидно, имеет привычку начинать день с бокала спиртного.

У Криса есть вполне однозначное мнение на этот счет, но, разумеется, он держит его при себе.

– Я здесь в любое время, мистер Хэммонд, – отвечает он, наблюдая, как Ти Джей наливает кофе в большую чашку. Плавные, рассеянные, сонные движения – того и гляди, он прольёт всю жидкость мимо посуды, или и вовсе заснёт, стоя на ногах. Но обходится без приключений; Ти Джей опускается напротив, неаккуратно выставляя чашку на стол, взъерошивает волосы, привстаёт, чтобы быстро поцеловать Маргарет в щёку.

– Доброе утро, бабушка, – эта спокойная идиллия не обманывает Криса ни на секунду. Он замечает, как цепко и внимательно – почти как он сам – миссис Бэрриш оглядывает внука с ног до головы, задерживая взгляд на зрачках. – Как тебе моя бабушка, Крис?

Ти Джей прикусывает губу, подпирает ладонью щёку, уперевшись локтем в стол, и выглядит – снова – совершенным ребенком.

– Миссис Бэрриш – замечательная женщина, – откликается Крис, вежливо приподнимая брови; работа, помимо всего прочего, давно научила его безграничному терпению.

Маргарет и Ти Джей фыркают, переглядываясь, и Крис ощущает себя здесь единственным взрослым.

Крис проводит в этом доме многие часы, и сразу понимает, что Хэммонды даже не пытаются толком строить при нем умиротворяющую картинку счастливой семьи. Два вечера подряд на ужин заезжает бывший президент; у Бада Хэммонда пытливый насмешливый взгляд, не самая приятная улыбка и резкий смех. Во время беседы он изредка хлопает Ти Джея по плечу, и Крис видит, как челюсть его подопечного на секунду сжимается, а плечо дёргается под ладонью.

Крис также видит, с каким беспокойством за отцом и братом наблюдает Дуглас.

Беспокойство, как мог судить Крис – главная черта Дугласа Хэммонда. Он не входил, а влетал в столовую, во время семейных ужинов постоянно отвлекался на телефонные звонки, а взгляд его метался между каждым из родственников, словно младший Хэммонд в любую секунду ожидал, что за непринужденными разговорами и вкусными стейками непременно последует взрыв.

Или начнётся война.

И Крис не мог сказать, что эти ожидания неоправданны.

Как ни странно, не он здесь чувствовал себя наиболее чужим; была еще жена Дугласа, Энн, предпочитавшая отмалчиваться, льнуть к плечу мужа тихо, как мышка, и неловко отвечать на двусмысленные шуточки Маргарет. Элейн только поджимала губы, или попросту, понял Крис на исходе четвёртого рабочего дня, выбрала для себя политику невмешательства. И среди всего этого – Ти Джей.

– Сегодня мы едем в клуб, – провозглашает он, поймав взгляд Криса; щурится, глядя в глаза, намеренно повышает голос.

– Это обязательно, Ти Джей?

– Я всё ещё там работаю, мама, – Ти Джей улыбается, словно какой-нибудь парнишка из рекламы зубной пасты, все еще смотрит только на Криса. Он вообще смотрит очень часто, будто ждёт, что однажды Криса начнёт это раздражать, и оттого кажется Саммерсу вполне знакомым типом клиентов.

Золотые мальчики, которые только и хотят спровоцировать кого-нибудь, ведомые банальной скукой.

– Надо же мне хоть иногда там появляться, – продолжает Ти Джей, подцепив вилкой ломтик картофеля, и Элейн улыбается, вежливо, едва заметно:

– Надеюсь, вы проследите, чтобы всё было в порядке, мистер Саммерс.

– Разумеется, – кивает Крис; Ти Джей напротив него закатывает глаза, в очередной раз демонстрируя, как он относится к идее телохранителя рядом с собой.

Впрочем, мало кому это нравится – Крис привык.

– Как вы могли заметить, мы не образец идеальной семьи, – позже Элейн ловит его у двери; за её спиной Бад на повышенных тонах что-то втолковывает Дугласу. Крис пожимает плечами, краем глаза наблюдая, как Ти Джей ругается сквозь зубы, выискивая что-то в карманах куртки:

– Разве это имеет значение? Безопасность вашего сына – моя единственная задача.

Элейн кивает вполне удовлетворённо, и Крис вслед за Ти Джеем покидает дом.

Они продолжают приезжать по вечерам в клуб до конца недели; Ти Джей больше вертится среди знакомых, чем делает что-то полезное, но, очевидно, в этом его основная роль и состоит. Крис – когда не смотрит на Хэммонда – с трудом удерживается, чтобы не проверять каждую минуту время на часах. Шумные вечеринки – не совсем его вид отдыха, а уж если воспринимать их как работу, то удовольствие и вовсе стремится к нулю.

Ти Джей продолжает проверять его на прочность – хватает за руку, чтобы увести куда-то, беспрестанно предлагает выпить, порывается представить Криса приятелям, – “это мой новый лучший друг, эй, Крис, подойди, не стесняйся”, – заявляет, что ему срочно нужно пойти танцевать, потому что он умирает от скуки.

И танцует, пока Крис, собранный и спокойный, подпирает спиной ближайшую стену – тянет к себе за руки подвернувшихся девиц, откидывает голову на плечо какому-то парню, приковывает к себе внимание играючи, без усилий, одним плавным движением или изгибом губ. И всё это время, как обычно, продолжает прожигать Криса взглядом.

В какой-то момент становится даже смешно.

Ещё смешнее – следующая выходка.

Проходит неделя, прежде чем Ти Джей, громко зевая, заявляет, что совершенно никуда не собирается этой ночью, и очень хотел бы поспать:

– Без посторонних в доме, – уточняет Ти Джей, приближаясь к Крису на лишний шаг. – Понимаешь, я плохо сплю, когда за стенкой кто-то чужой. Уже который день не могу выспаться.

Ещё один примитивный ход, который – они ведь оба, на самом деле, знают это – никого не обманет.

– Конечно, мистер Хэммонд, – говорит Крис, – я понимаю. Буду у вас к семи утра.

– Вот и договорились, – Ти Джей подмигивает, хлопает его по плечу, скользит ладонью вниз, до локтя, прежде чем отступить и скрыться в спальне.

Крис дежурит в машине через дорогу от дома Хэммондов не более получаса, прежде чем засекает силуэт человека, спрыгнувшего с забора в кусты. Того самого забора, через который, конечно же, не перелезешь.

Крис усмехается, качая головой; поворачивает ключ зажигания, медленно подъезжает, распахивает дверцу с пассажирской стороны, поравнявшись с отряхивающимся Ти Джеем.

– Куда едем, мистер Хэммонд?

– Мать твою! – Ти Джей вздрагивает, оборачиваясь к наклонившемуся в его сторону Крису; впрочем, он не выглядит особенно удивленным, улыбается тут же – насмешливо, вызывающе, мол, поймал меня, и что теперь сделаешь.

Крис выпрямляется, похлопав по сиденью рукой.

***

Он мог сделать всё, что угодно, думает Ти Джей, расслабленно вытянув ноги и разглядывая ночной Вашингтон за окном. Мог ждать его прямо под окном или под дверью – если честно, Ти Джей надеялся на это. Мог проследить за ним до клуба… или до любого другого места, куда Ти Джей собирался отправиться. Не то чтобы у него был чёткий план действий на эту ночь. Мог позвонить матери и рассказать о попытке побега, и это звучало бы только наполовину смешно. Мог, в конце концов, действительно уехать домой и проспать до утра.

Кристофер Саммерс подогнал ему машину.

– Стой, – командует Ти Джей неожиданно сам для себя. – Я передумал. Мы не едем в клуб.

Крис безупречно плавно тормозит у обочины и поворачивается к Ти Джею:

– А куда мы едем, мистер Хэммонд?

– Домой, – отвечает Ти Джей не думая, первое, что приходит в голову, и уже потом понимает, что он действительно этого хочет: – Ко мне домой.

Крис смотрит на него, и Ти Джею впервые кажется по-настоящему невыносимым то, что он совсем не может понять, о чём думает его телохранитель.

– У вас есть с собой ключи, мистер Хэммонд? – наконец спрашивает Крис. Ти Джей улыбается, пожимая плечами:

– Нет, но я храню запасные на пожарной лестнице. Это небезопасно, правда? – тянет он. Вместо ответа Крис кивает на GPS-навигатор:

– Введите, пожалуйста, адрес, мистер Хэммонд.

– Прозвучало почти как “да”, – бормочет Ти Джей себе под нос. Саммерс не улыбается.

У Ти Джея полно времени, чтобы это изменить.

Крис, конечно, оставляет Ти Джея в машине и лезет на пожарную лестницу сам. Ти Джей, конечно, не слушается, выходит, встаёт, прислоняясь спиной к закрытой дверце, и запрокидывает голову, чтобы лучше видеть.

– Знаешь, Крис, – задумчиво начинает он, – глядя на тебя, я бы заподозрил что-то неладное. Двигаешься с привычкой профессионального грабителя.

– И многих вы встречали, мистер Хэммонд? – голос сверху звучит всё так же ровно, ни намёка на сбившееся дыхание. Крис оставил пиджак в машине, но даже то, что он в брюках и рубашке, не мешает ему двигаться свободно. Он поднимается по ступенькам, быстро преодолевая пролёт за пролётом, даже не держась за проржавевшие кое-где перила – Ти Джей знает, он сажал себе занозы, цепляясь неосторожно за старый металл, – как будто был здесь не один раз.

Профессиональные телохранители – настоящие зануды, в сотый раз за эту неделю решает Ти Джей.

Конечно, он не отвечает, но Крис, кажется, и не ждёт ответа – быстро находит спрятанные ключи, спускается и отдаёт их Ти Джею.

– Разве ты не должен прямо сейчас отвезти меня, – он неопределённо машет рукой, – туда? В дом матери?

– Мне не поступало никаких особых указаний на этот счёт, – вежливо отвечает Крис. Ти Джей не знает, что записано в контракте – он не читал. Он видел, как с Крисом разговаривала мать, подходил пару раз Дуглас – все они наверняка спешили разъяснить, на что ещё способен Ти Джей и как именно лучше оградить его от самого себя. В конце концов, они для этого слишком заняты, а Саммерсу за его работу платят приличные деньги.

– Мне всё равно, – наконец пожимает плечами Ти Джей, – правда это или нет. Идём уже.

Квартира ничуть не изменилась с тех пор, как Ти Джей был тут в последний раз. Исключая, конечно, прямо-таки стерильную чистоту – здесь явно проводили генеральную уборку, и Ти Джею откровенно не хочется думать о том, насколько успешной она была. Он проходит через прихожую и гостиную к себе в спальню, разглядывает прибранные полки, пустую вазу, рамки с фотографиями, аккуратные стопки вещей в шкафах, расставленные в алфавитном порядке диски рядом с домашним кинотеатром, и не может понять – если даже его собственная квартира перестала ощущаться домом, то где он тогда, его дом? Комната на втором этаже особняка Бэрришей? Когда он вообще в последний раз чувствовал себя дома?

– Мистер Хэммонд? – зовёт его Крис, и Ти Джей невольно вздрагивает, возвращаясь в реальность, оборачивается – Крис стоит на пороге его спальни, практически перегораживая своей фигурой узкий дверной проём. – Вы планируете ехать ещё куда-то этой ночью?

Если очень постараться, можно представить, что Крис – ну, к примеру, его водитель. Которого он сам нанял. И всё. Ти Джей вспыхивает привычно ослепительной улыбкой:

– Нет, спасибо. Я останусь здесь. Ты свободен.

– Мистер Хэммонд, – очень терпеливо говорит Крис. – Вы храните запасной набор ключей на пожарной лестнице под рассыпающимся кирпичом. Я расположусь на диване в гостиной. Доброй ночи.

– Для протокола, – повышает голос Ти Джей, когда за Крисом закрывается дверь, – я не планирую сегодня ещё одного побега через окно!

Крис ожидаемо ничего не отвечает, но на этот раз Ти Джей говорит правду.

А какой смысл проворачивать один и тот же трюк дважды?

***

Ти Джей просыпается, не понимая сначала, что разбудило его и где он находится – жалюзи опущены и плотно закрыты, так, чтобы утреннее солнце не мешало спать – и только потом слышит через закрытую дверь знакомые голоса.

Ещё пара минут требуется, чтобы сосредоточиться и узнать их обладателей – это Дуглас и Крис – и начать различать слова. Крис говорит негромко, спокойно, сдержанно, а Дуглас, кажется, ещё более нервный, чем обычно.

– …и не стоит говорить мне о необходимости, – брат злится, и Ти Джей мгновенно понимает, почему. Крис отвечает что-то, всё так же тихо, голоса смещаются, становятся ближе, и Ти Джей наконец может разобрать:

– Мистер Хэммонд, мой клиент спит. Уверяю вас, ваше вмешательство не требуется.

Слушать их, конечно, интересно, но Ти Джей хорошо знает своего брата и не хочет ждать, пока тот доберётся до цитирования условий контракта. Он потягивается, переворачиваясь на спину, и зовёт – спросонья получается хрипло и невыразительно:

– Какого чёрта, Даг?..

Они тут же умолкают, и через несколько секунд Дуглас распахивает дверь, на лице у него написано раздражение напополам с беспокойством. Ти Джей растягивает губы в очаровательно насмешливой улыбке, и Дуглас не вздрагивает, но останавливается на пороге.

– Уже соскучился?

– Простите, мистер Хэммонд, мы не хотели вас разбудить, – Крис вклинивается очень неожиданно и очень уместно, проходит мимо Дугласа к окну, приоткрывает жалюзи, и солнце сразу же освещает спальню, выглядящую стерильнее больничной палаты. – Я сварю вам кофе.

Ти Джей отстранённо кивает, не отрывая взгляда от брата, позволяя ему рассматривать себя, сколько понадобится, и Крис выходит так же бесшумно, добавляет уже из гостиной:

– Вы присоединитесь к завтраку, мистер Хэммонд?

Ти Джей невольно дёргает уголком губ, когда в глазах Дугласа на мгновение проскальзывает настоящая растерянность.

– Нет, благодарю, – отвечает он. – У меня назначена встреча.

Дуглас захлопывает дверь, отрезая их от Криса, оставляя вдвоём, и выдыхает, опуская плечи, сутулясь, засовывая руки в карманы; Ти Джей уверен, что мама никогда не видела своего младшего сына таким, у Дугласа болезненная потребность казаться идеальным.

– Ты не мог как-то предупредить, Ти Джей? Что взбрело тебе в голову? – спрашивает он, и в его голосе Ти Джей слышит привычную, смиренную усталость, как будто брат уже видит его с бутылкой виски и кокаиновой дорожкой на столе.

Это действительно бодрит – не расслабляйся, Ти Джей.

– А разве не для этого вы наняли Криса? Чтобы он предупреждал вас, когда мне в голову придёт очередная… – он медлит, будто бы подбирая слово, и Дуглас морщится заранее, – дурь?

– Он отчитался, – мирно произносит Дуглас, ему не хочется ссоры. – Без происшествий, как обычно. А потом оказывается, что ты ночевал в своей квартире.

– Крис тоже! – защищается Ти Джей, и это звучит совершенно по-детски даже на его вкус. Они ходят вокруг да около, и никто не заговаривает о самом главном, о настоящей причине приезда Дугласа, том страхе, что выдернул его из привычно расписанного плотного графика и заставил примчаться сюда. Ти Джею жаль брата – так, что пронзительно, почти невыносимо ноет в груди. Никто не заставлял его становиться старшим из них двоих, Дуглас решил так сам и ни разу не поставил это Ти Джею в вину.

По крайней мере это.

Ти Джей садится на кровати, проводит рукой по волосам, вздыхает – действительно, какой смысл сейчас выяснять отношения?

– Слушай, Даг. Саммерсу есть за что получать свои деньги. С чего ты взял, что он будет меня прикрывать?

Дуглас медлит с ответом, знакомо отводит взгляд, и Ти Джей неверяще распахивает глаза, фыркает, даже не стараясь сдержать смех:

– Даааг! Да ты ещё лучшего мнения о моём обаянии, чем я сам! Это, конечно, льстит, но я уверен, что вы с мамой дали Крису совершенно определённые указания.

– У того парня, – Дуглас хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить имя, но у него не получается; ничего удивительного, – тоже были указания.

– Гуннер, – отвлечённо проговаривает за него Ти Джей, отмахивается: – Не сравнивай. Крис – не он.

Дуглас молчит. У него закончились оправдания и причины, которые можно назвать, они и так подошли к запретной теме слишком близко.

– Я поеду, – немного неловко заканчивает он разговор. – Извини, что разбудил.

– Зато, – Ти Джей опять смеётся, – мне сделали кофе. Оказывается, я умею выбирать телохранителей!

Дуглас почему-то не поддерживает шутку, продолжает хмуриться, и идея о повторном предложении остаться на завтрак отпадает сама собой. Ти Джей решает не спрашивать, чем Дугласу не нравится Крис – он почти уверен, что Дугласу не понравился бы никто.

Но Крис сейчас не обыскивает его спальню и не вглядывается в его зрачки, что кажется Ти Джею приятным разнообразием.

– А спорим, – тянет он, просто чтобы подразнить брата, – что насчёт моего обаяния ты не ошибся?

– Ти Джееей, – привычно стонет Дуглас, закатывает глаза, и открывает дверь, на ходу доставая телефон. – Можешь считать так, если тебе приятно.

– Он просто боится проиграть, – объясняет Ти Джей ждущему его Крису. Запах свежесваренного кофе сводит с ума.

Крис, конечно, не реагирует, но Ти Джей удивился бы, будь всё иначе. Он проходит в ванную комнату, с наслаждением встаёт под душ, не задерживаясь там надолго, и появляется в гостиной, одетый в обмотанное вокруг бёдер полотенце. Как может натурально округляет глаза, стараясь не улыбаться:

– Опять забыл взять с собой одежду, – и садится на диван прямо так, придвигая к себе большую, наполненную до краёв кружку. Передёргивает плечами, когда капли воды с мокрых волос стекают по спине, и с интересом прислушивается к привычному молчанию. Крис поднимается и скрывается в его спальне, но возвращается меньше чем через полминуты. Ти Джей старательно смотрит на своё отражение в стеклянной поверхности журнального столика, поджимает губы, скрывая улыбку, а потому вздрагивает, когда на плечи ему ложится что-то мягкое; Ти Джей скашивает взгляд и узнаёт свою старую толстовку.

Ти Джей делает первый глоток – кофе горячий, но не обжигающий, и солнечные лучи ложатся косыми полосами на его руки и лицо. Это опять не тот результат, на который он рассчитывал, но ему тепло.

Это не так уж плохо для такого утра.

***

Если бы кто-то спросил, то Ти Джей, не задумываясь, ответил бы честно, что и имя-то телохранителя запомнил совершенно случайно, уж очень простым оно было. Крис Саммерс, Джек Смит, Джон Доу, Америка ими полнится, и у вечно невозмутимого человека, следующего на два шага позади, имени могло и вовсе не быть. Про себя Ти Джей звал его Занудой.

Но не теперь.

Теперь, после неудавшегося – хотя, смотря с какой стороны поглядеть – ночного побега, Саммерс стал по-настоящему интересен. Теперь он действительно обрёл, кроме хорошей формы, ещё и имя. Ещё и загадочное содержание, которое даже злило Ти Джея тем, что оставалось недоступным. Это же не чёртова Мона Лиза, думал он, это его собственный телохранитель, разве не должен он знать о своем так называемом подчинённом…

Ну, предположим, не всё. Но хоть что-нибудь.

Впрочем, «чего-нибудь» было недостаточно; конечно, полное имя, серийные номера документов, название родного города Криса и прочие факты его биографии были вполне доступно изложены в резюме. Ти Джея, тем временем, гораздо больше интересовало поведение Криса, его реакции, особенно те, что относились именно к нему.

К тому же, он ведь поспорил с Дугласом – какая разница, что не всерьёз?

Кто сказал, что не всерьёз.

Ти Джею всё ещё совершенно неинтересно читать контракт; гораздо интереснее провоцировать, а в провокациях – нелепых зачастую, но неизменно привлекающих внимание – он настоящий мастер. И он сбегает по ночам раз за разом, через окно, через дверь, «приду через час» – неважно, как, способов много. А Саммерс больше не подгоняет машину с этой своей убийственной вежливостью, просто молча следует по пятам, и это очень забавная игра.

Ти Джей знает о том, что Крис рядом.

Крис знает, что Ти Джей знает.

И молчит.

Криса, благодаря Ти Джею, уже успели запомнить, и пускают теперь беспрекословно даже на закрытые мероприятия. Ти Джей, даже не слыша, может себе представить это – «вы с мистером Хэммондом?» и привычный уже спокойный кивок. Ти Джей, даже не оборачиваясь, может практически почувствовать, что Саммерс где-то здесь, в помещении, может быть, в другом конце комнаты, но все-таки прямо за спиной.

Наблюдает.

Наверное, вот так простаивать часами попросту тоскливо, и Ти Джей полон решимости не дать Кристоферу Саммерсу заскучать.

На очередной вечеринке в его клубе собралась огромная толпа народа, – огромная настолько, что даже привыкшему к самым отвязным тусовкам Ти Джею практически нечем дышать. Разгорячённый после бесконечных танцев, он с размаху падает на угловой диван, рубашка неприятно липнет к телу, и кондиционер прямо над головой оказывается настоящим спасением. Конечно, всегда можно уйти в зону «для своих», или в любое помещение для сотрудников, Ти Джею здесь – да и много где – можно вообще всё, что угодно, но он остаётся, краем глаза в очередной раз замечая Саммерса, будто прилипшего к стене.

– Тысячу лет не виделись! – справа, тут же прижимаясь к боку, плюхается старый приятель, принося с собой запах перегара и не самый приятный хохот; с этим хохотом у Ти Джея связано немало самых разных воспоминаний. – Ти Джей, чёрт тебя подери, ты где пропадаешь?

– Глаза раскрой, придурок, – Ти Джей огрызается добродушно, потягивается, закидывая руки на спинку дивана. – Я здесь постоянно. Что нового?

С Фрэнком не слишком хочется разговаривать; даже сейчас, расслабленный, захмелевший, Ти Джей прекрасно знает, что этот человек приятен и полезен только своими обширными связями.

Качественной дурью, иначе говоря.

– О, кое-что новенькое, – ожидания не подводят Ти Джея, Фрэнк выуживает из кармана пакетик с узнаваемым порошком, быстро машет прямо перед носом, убирает из поля зрения, осторожный сукин сын, – имеется. Будешь? Крышу сносит на раз, зуб даю.

– Чей? – фыркает Ти Джей, медлит, прежде чем протянуть руку.

Эта вечная дилемма, взять – не взять, принять – не принять, пожалеть – не пожалеть; Ти Джей слово дал и семье, и сам себе, что – всё, конец, завязка, окончательно и бесповоротно. Но никто из них понятия не имеет об этом, никто из них представить не может, насколько это сложно.

Взять и без посторонней помощи сказать себе «нет».

И, в конце концов, ничего плохого не случится, если он не отправится в туалет прямо сейчас, если просто возьмет, – Ти Джей протягивает руку, пакетик опускается на ладонь. Крепко сжимая кулак, Ти Джей, почти не задумываясь, оборачивается, выискивая Саммерса взглядом в толпе.

Эй, посмотри, мне тут кое-что подарили. Что будешь делать?

Крис действительно подходит откуда-то, совсем с другой стороны, и когда только успел; нарисовывается рядом, возвышается над ними, смотрит только на Ти Джея, не обращая внимания ни на Фрэнка, ни на девиц по соседству, такой чужой на этом празднике жизни, что даже смешно.

– Хей, Крис, – Ти Джей откидывает голову, растягивает губы в расслабленной улыбке, но Саммерс, конечно же, не ведётся.

– Мистер Хэммонд, – произносит он совершенно спокойно, – мне нужно с вами поговорить. Это важно. Напрямую касается вашей безопасности.

Ну, ещё бы.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Ти Джей демонстративно закатывает глаза.

***

Так всё и заканчивается – в этот раз, и в следующий, и ещё какое-то время после. Ти Джею продолжают подсовывать наркотики, он продолжает их брать.

Кристофер Саммерс продолжает серьёзно спрашивать:

– Вы уверены?

Он не запрещает, не бежит кому-то докладываться, лекций не читает, просто спрашивает, и Ти Джей всякий раз усмехается, смеётся коротко, легкомысленно машет рукой; превращает всё в шутку, смывая таблетки в ближайший унитаз:

– Нет, конечно.

Возможность свалить на кого-то ответственность, как всегда, нравится Ти Джею настолько же, насколько и кажется отвратительной; он думает об этом почти каждый вечер, и заговаривает однажды, когда Крис отвозит его в квартиру, всё такую же стерильно-чистую и почти чужую:

– Такое чувство, – бросает Ти Джей в пустоту, скидывая ботинки, – что у меня на лбу это написано. «Эй, ребята, я не употребляю. Заставьте меня передумать».

Он говорит вслух – может быть, потому, что, по сути, обсудить это не с кем. И Крис молчит, проходя следом на кухню; молчит, прислонившись плечом к косяку и наблюдая, как Ти Джей, рывком распахнув холодильник, выискивает бутылку холодной воды; молчит еще с минуту.

– Когда-нибудь вам придется отказаться самому, мистер Хэммонд, – говорит он наконец, заставляя Ти Джея резко обернуться.

– Что?

Да ладно, думает Ти Джей, отвинчивая крышку, делая большой глоток, – да ладно, зачем было переспрашивать. Он прекрасно понимает, что хочет сказать Крис Саммерс, просто ему это не нравится.

– Я имею в виду, мистер Хэммонд, – Крис проходит вперед, опускается на стул, спина прямая, позавидовать только можно его осанке, – что для того, чтобы не дать кому-то заставить вас, совсем не нужен я. Вы же можете. Если хотите, я не стану больше подходить, когда вам предлагают препараты, – Саммерс говорит так спокойно, словно рассуждает о погоде или бабулином печенье. – Всё-таки это ваше личное дело.

Да чёрта с два Ти Джей скушает и не подавится чушью о том, что нанятый ради присмотра за ним парень вот так просто отойдёт в сторону.

– Что, серьёзно? – Ти Джей опускается напротив, бутылку ставит на стол, тянется расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке – медленно, аккуратно; щурится, демонстрируя всё возможное недоверие. – Вот так просто – будешь смотреть и ничего не делать?

– До тех пор, пока это всерьёз и напрямую не угрожает вашей безопасности – безусловно. Вы же пытались укрыться с поля зрения, значит, хотите решать все самостоятельно. И можете, конечно. А я могу только облегчить вам задачу, – кивает Крис, и Ти Джею хочется слышать в его словах уверенность.

Уверенность в нём, в Ти Джее, спокойную эту, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся – ты справишься, Ти Джей.

Он так редко слышит это.

Настолько редко даже от собственных родителей, бабушки, брата, что теперь один только тон Саммерса не может спокойно воспринимать, поверить этому «конечно»; и злится, раздражается моментально, сбрасывая рубашку с плеч, – то ли на Криса, то ли на себя.

– Ты не знаешь меня, – тихо говорит Ти Джей, поднимаясь на ноги; качает головой. – Не знаешь.

Крис молчит, и хотя бы в этом нет ничего удивительного.

Это какой-то блеф, думает Ти Джей на следующий день.

Какая-то странная попытка добиться неизвестно чего, Саммерс не мог всерьёз заявлять, что ничего не предпримет, если у Ти Джея в руках снова окажутся наркотики, и Ти Джей готов это доказать.

Ещё одна вечеринка, день рождения старой знакомой, наступает через два дня; Ти Джей сияет улыбками весь вечер, он общителен ещё больше обычного, много пьёт и откровенно нарывается – хоть на что-нибудь. Получает, конечно, желаемое – в его мире это так просто, так ожидаемо. Во второй раз за последние две недели сталкивается с Фрэнком; и, когда тот всовывает в руку таблетки, Ти Джей, как может, заботится о том, чтобы этот эпизод не остался незамеченным.

Конечно, ведь они оба так отлично просматриваются из облюбованного Саммерсом угла.

Но он не подходит – как обещал; Ти Джей поворачивается, скрещивает руки на груди, сдвигает пальцы так, чтобы прозрачный пакетик был заметен, если знать, куда смотреть. Ти Джей смотрит прямо на Криса, а тот все не подходит, стоит себе, как стоял, не делает ни шага, не достаёт телефон, не шевелится даже.

Господи, да что не так с этим парнем?

Это раззадоривает Ти Джея настолько, что он уходит в туалет, даже не задумавшись о том, чтобы действительно что-то принять. Впервые за долгое время он в самом деле не рассматривает этот вариант; только стоит у раковины, поплескав в лицо водой, размашистыми движениями растирает кожу вокруг рта, честно ждёт.

Саммерс не появляется.

Так и не подходит весь следующий час, хотя Ти Джею изображать наркомана удается – о, да – не менее достоверно, чем быть им. Не говорит ничего, когда наступает время уезжать; забирает куртки из гардероба, снимает с сигнализации машину, распахивает перед Ти Джеем дверцу, сам садится за руль.

Всё как обычно. Как будто ничего не происходит.

Но происходит ведь; Ти Джей на взводе уже, совсем ничего не понимает. Он всё ещё поверить не может, что Крис делает то, что делает, всё ещё хочет добиться реакции – знакомой, понятной, хоть какой-нибудь вообще. Только поэтому он широким жестом швыряет так и не тронутый пакетик с таблетками на приборную панель. Только поэтому, сползая по сиденью чуть ниже, бросает с вызовом:

– Можешь доложиться миссис Бэрриш.

Крис, едва взглянув перед собой, тут же опускает голову, достает телефон, набирает что-то, пожимает плечами:

– О чем, мистер Хэммонд?

Повернувшись, он поднимает руку с мобильником, разворачивая так, чтобы Ти Джей мог прочитать всего два слова на экране; сообщение на имя Элейн Бэрриш.

«Без происшествий.»

***

В поведении матери и брата ничего не меняется, и, видимо, Крис действительно сдержал своё слово, и больше всего Ти Джея удивляет, что они оба всё ещё верят Саммерсу и его ежедневному «без происшествий».

Он продолжает свои игры, но ничего не помогает, с его телохранителем всё работает не так, как предполагалось; Ти Джей понимает это особенно чётко сейчас, когда их с Крисом взаимопонимание становится абсурдно удобным. Что оно вообще – всё ещё – есть.

Крис как будто каждый раз знает, что именно нужно его подопечному – понимает едва ли не быстрее, чем сам Ти Джей. Он действительно позволяет теперь Ти Джею самому разбираться с продолжающими поступать сомнительными предложениями, и тот то соглашается, по привычке спуская пакетики в унитаз прямо в клубе, то отговаривается невнятным и туманным «не сегодня». Это самое лучшее подобие «нет», на которое он сейчас способен.

Но когда компания приятелей – того сорта приятелей, что заводишь с одной только, совершенно определённой целью, – зовёт его в VIP-кабину, когда его обнимают за плечи, целуют в губы, оставляя после себя сладкий жирный вкус помады, тянут за собой, Ти Джей успевает оглянуться только, выискивая Криса, и тот просчитывает ситуацию в секунду, понимает всё правильно, проходит сквозь танцующую толпу легко и быстро, будто и нет её вовсе, ловит руку висящей на Ти Джее девушки за  запястье, отводит аккуратно, но твёрдо, обращается как всегда только к нему, игнорируя чужие взгляды – неприязненные, настороженные, снисходительно-насмешливые:

– Мистер Хэммонд, вы просили меня напомнить о вашем расписании на сегодня. – С удивительной смесью небрежности и демонстративности смотрит на наручные часы; Ти Джей даже примерно не имеет понятия, какой сейчас час. – Сожалею, но нам пора.

 

Они не говорят об этом, когда выходят из клуба, – свежий воздух кажется Ти Джею настоящим даром небес – когда Саммерс заводит машину, когда везёт его по полупустым дорогам, и Ти Джей понимает, что они не едут домой. Что они уже минут пятнадцать никуда в особенности не едут.

– Останови, – бросает он, и Крис послушно прижимается к тротуару. Ти Джей почти выскакивает из автомобиля, слышит позади себя хлопок двери и писк сигнализации, не оборачивается, зная, что Крис всё равно идёт за ним, только ускоряет шаг.

– Мистер Хэммонд? – зовёт его Крис, и в его голосе ровно столько вопроса, чтобы при желании его можно было проигнорировать, но сейчас Ти Джея раздражает даже это.

– Я хочу прогуляться, – отвечает он, выходит, наверное, резко, но какая сейчас разница.

– Это не слишком подходящий для ночных прогулок район, – всё тем же тоном замечает Саммерс, но на этот раз Ти Джей молчит. Вот для этого тебя и наняли, хочется сказать ему, сорваться, съязвить ещё что-нибудь, гадко и беспомощно, потому что как раз Крис делает всё, что от него требуется, и даже больше. В конце концов, он прекрасно понял значение одного-единственного взгляда Ти Джея, появился вовремя, и Ти Джей понимает, что злится больше на себя – за неуверенность, за то, что мог бы сорваться, в компании сложно отказаться, когда принимают все, за то, что так нерассуждающе, интуитивно обратился за поддержкой к парню, которому за безопасность сына госсекретаря платят деньги. Кристофер Саммерс не заботится о нём. Он его охраняет.

По крайней мере, должен; забота в контракте не прописана, это Ти Джею даже не нужно проверять.

Ти Джей идёт, всё больше замедляясь, спрятав руки в карманах куртки и пиная валяющийся под ногами мусор – район и правда не самый благополучный, вокруг них старые кирпичные многоквартирные дома с упирающимися друг в друга окнами; на первых этажах – круглосуточные прачечные, дешевые забегаловки с пластиковыми столами, которые никогда не выносятся наружу, потому что хозяева справедливо опасаются порчи имущества, мигающие вывески ночных баров и маленькие окошки дежурных аптек.

– Эти парни, – зачем-то произносит он; делает паузу, потом продолжает нехотя: – они не знают, когда нужно остановиться. По сравнению с ними я почти ангел.

Он не добавляет о тех временах, когда был таким же.

– Не сомневаюсь, мистер Хэммонд, – безупречно вежливо отвечает Крис, и Ти Джей вслушивается в его голос едва ли не до паранойи, пытаясь уловить хотя бы тень насмешки – и не находит. Оборачивается к Крису – работающих фонарей очень мало, но ему хватает неровных отблесков с мигающих кислотными огнями витрин – пытается рассмотреть что-то в его глазах, и поэтому замечает сначала, как меняется выражение его лица, и только потом слышит невнятный шум позади себя. В следующее мгновение он уже оказывается позади Криса: одной рукой тот придерживает его за руку, а вторая лежит на рукояти торчащего из-под куртки пистолета.

Несколько секунд они стоят так, и Ти Джей не может отвести взгляда от кобуры на поясе за спиной Криса и обнажившейся от резкого движения линии поясницы, а потом Крис расслабляется, отпускает рукоять пистолета, оборачивается к Ти Джею, все ещё держа его за локоть.

– Крысы, – коротко поясняет он, но Ти Джею плевать.

– А ты можешь, – спрашивает он, практически ощущая, как загораются его глаза, и не в силах сдержать предвкушающую улыбку, – сделать так ещё раз?

Выражение лица Саммерса становится ещё более непроницаемым, чем обычно.

– На данный момент в оружии нет никакой необходимости, – ровным тоном поясняет он. Ти Джей закатывает глаза.

– Но ведь это крайне опасный район! – тянет он, и ему кажется, что уголки губ Криса почти приподнимаются в усмешке.

– В таком случае, – отвечает Саммерс, – я рекомендую вызвать такси и доехать до более безопасного места.

Ти Джей не понимает, почему в конечном счёте они поступают именно так.

Следующий день заставляет Ти Джея вспомнить, почему он иногда ненавидит фамилию Хэммонд – очередное семейное интервью и фотосессия, очередной благотворительный вечер, организованный на этот раз отцом, и скоро Ти Джей понимает, что от улыбки сводит скулы, а бесконечные разговоры сливаются в один и, на его вкус, не отличаются особо ни по содержанию, ни по смыслу. Он находит Криса в средних размеров толпе охранников и чужих телохранителей, безучастно подпирающих стены или ненавязчиво обходящих периметр, подходит к нему, тянет за собой за рукав пиджака:

– Пошли. Мы уходим отсюда.

Их замечает только Дуглас, хмурится встревоженно, но не может отойти от очередной группы охренительно, наверное, важных сенаторов. «Всё в порядке, не суетись. Я домой», посылает брату смс Ти Джей, надеясь, что Крис сообщит то же самое матери и на сегодняшний день его оставят в покое.

– Скучнее был, наверное, только наш выпускной, – выговаривает он, откидываясь на спинку кресла пассажирского сидения; Крис, как всегда, не отвечает, но слушает, это уже стало привычным и успокаивает. – Официальный, я имею в виду, – тут же поправляется Ти Джей, ухмыляясь. – Мама потом будет плеваться, уверяю тебя, и ненавидеть примерно три четверти этих выскочек, но сейчас мила, как невеста на помолвке.

Ти Джей не понимает, почему он не такой, как вся остальная его семья. Только бабушка – та терпеть не может все эти околополитические мероприятия ещё больше, чем Ти Джей, но она хотя бы может позволить себе эпатаж. Ти Джей… пожалуй, эпатажем можно было бы назвать последние пятнадцать лет его жизни. А сейчас Элейн Бэрриш нужна идеальная семья, и он старается, как может.

В доме Бэрришей тишина – Маргарет либо спит, либо у себя наверху, и спускаться, чтобы поприветствовать внука, у неё нет настроения. Ти Джей заходит в гостиную, плюхается на диван, включает телевизор, какое-то время щёлкает пультом, бесцельно переключая каналы, а потом откидывает его и разворачивается, упираясь подбородком в подлокотник, смотрит на Криса, лукаво улыбаясь:

– Могу поспорить, он не такой большой, каким кажется.

Саммерс опускает жалюзи на последнем окне и только тогда глядит на Ти Джея в ответ:

– Простите?

– Твой ствол, – округляет глаза Ти Джей, закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать смешок, всё-таки фыркает, но продолжает: – Если бы ты дал мне посмотреть на него, ну, может быть, подержать, всего несколько минут…

– Мистер Хэммонд, – прерывает его Крис, и это можно считать достижением со стороны Ти Джея; он и считает, ухмыляется победно, – я не думаю, что этот разговор уместен.

– Не понимаю, почему, – Ти Джей даже не пытается притворяться, надувая губы, – почему я не могу посмотреть на него? На твой пистолет, Саммерс, вчера ты почти вытащил его, что может случиться, если мы повторим?

Крис смотрит на него, не отвечая, и Ти Джей решает считать это если не согласием, то молчаливым разрешением продолжить, вскакивает, словно не провёл весь день на ногах, подходит к нему ближе, пытается обойти, но Крис, кажется, опережает его на шаг – оказывается у стены, прислоняясь к ней. Ти Джей ухмыляется азартно, не думая уже ни о чём, скользит ладонями по талии Криса, почти ласка, почти что-то большее, он и сам не знает, играет сейчас в соблазнение или соблазняет, прикрываясь игрой, тянется к кобуре, смыкая в не-объятии руки за его спиной, и Крис тут же перехватывает его, отрывает от себя, держит за запястье и локоть, мягко и осторожно, но так крепко, Ти Джей чувствует уже – не вырвешься, зовёт, вынуждая поднять на него взгляд:

– Мистер Хэммонд.

Ти Джей вздёргивает подбородок, смотрит в непроницаемые тёмно-голубые глаза, вызывающе и всё ещё весело.

– Я всё ещё считаю происходящее неуместным, – проговаривает Крис ровно и невыразительно. – Я ваш подчинённый.

Он как всегда понимает всё правильно, но Ти Джей не намерен отступать, ведь если всё дело только в этом – то:

– Нет-нет-нет, постой, так не пойдёт! – он улыбается, ослепительно, белозубо. – На контракте, я уверен, кроме твоей подписи стоит ещё подпись моей мамы, не так ли? Не моя. Так что если это единственное твоё возражение…

– В таком случае, – Крис всё ещё держит его руки, но постепенно ослабляет хватку; Ти Джею кажется, они никогда ещё не находились друг ко другу так близко, исключая вчерашнее ночное происшествие, – нам стоит позвонить мисс Бэрриш и уточнить у неё данное условие контракта.

Ти Джей отшатывается, делает шаг назад, вырываясь – теперь это сделать легко – смотрит на Криса, в первые мгновения даже не стараясь скрыть обиду, закусывает губу, отворачиваясь; на глаза очень удачно попадается бар и початая бутылка водки.

– Ну и скотина же ты, Саммерс! – мрачно и разочарованно припечатывает он. – Ну давай, звони мисс Бэрриш! И спроси у неё, можно ли тебе трахаться с её сыном. Тебе номер набрать?

Крис подходит ближе вместо ответа, удерживает руку Ти Джея, когда он готов сделать первый глоток прямо из горла, говорит:

– Мистер Хэммонд, я предлагаю компромисс.

Ти Джей вообще-то любит компромиссы; он чуть дёргает бутылку на себя, безмолвно показывая, что не отдаст просто так, и демонстративно округляет глаза – слушаю, мол.

Крис продолжает:

– «Я никогда не» или «правда или вызов». Выбирайте, мистер Хэммонд. Мы сыграем с вами. Только вы должны пообещать, что сегодня мы никуда больше не поедем. И не пойдём.

– И не сбежим, – охотно обещает Ти Джей, увлечённый неожиданным предложением; он не знает, есть ли в нём подвох и стоит ли его искать, но идея настолько хороша, что отказаться будет настоящим преступлением. – «Я никогда не». Я начинаю. Я никогда не был телохранителем Ти Джея Хэммонда.

Крис меряет его долгим непроницаемым взглядом, потом наконец берётся за бутылку, так, чтобы не соприкасаться ладонями с Ти Джеем – тот не отпускает её уже нарочно – наклоняет на себя и делает маленький глоток.

– Я никогда не хотел, чтобы из-за меня моего помощника уволили, мистер Хэммонд, – в свою очередь говорит он и отпускает бутылку. Ти Джей округляет глаза, отмахивается легкомысленно:

– Ничего подобного! Хреново ты играешь, Саммерс, вспомни колледж. Смотри – я никогда, – он заранее подносит бутылку ко рту, – не хотел переспать с Ти Джеем Хэммондом.

Делает глоток, смеётся, когда Крис вскидывает брови:

– Что? Всегда было интересно, каково это – секс с самим собой!

Крис пожимает плечами:

– Никогда не думал об этом, мистер Хэммонд.

Ти Джей ему, конечно же, не верит, и – в самом деле, сколько можно:

– Почему я всё ещё мистер Хэммонд, Крис? – он делает ударение на последнем слове. – Ты только что почти показал мне свой ствол! И кроме того, раз уж мы играем вместе – будь добр, я Ти Джей.

– Хорошо, Ти Джей, – в том, как Крис произносит это, вроде нет ничего необычного, выходит также ровно, как и «мистер Хэммонд», но Ти Джей не может отделаться от ощущения, что Крис будто пробует его имя на вкус, называя его в первый раз. – Я никогда не скрывал свою ориентацию.

Ти Джей путается сначала, не может понять, о чём он, смотрит на Криса недоумённо исподлобья, спрашивает:

– И в чём тогда интерес?

И Крис улыбается наконец, впервые за этот вечер, отвечает с видимым удовольствием:

– Я должен проследить за тем, чтобы ты не напился слишком быстро.

Ти Джей смотрит на него, помимо воли широко улыбаясь в ответ, мысль о том, что он давно не получал такого удовольствия от простого общения, мелькает на краю сознания и пропадает.

– Секунду! – тянет он. – Что там было про твою ориентацию?

– «Я никогда не», Ти Джей, – с самым серьёзным видом проговаривает Крис, и Ти Джей не выдерживает, смеётся – по-настоящему, долго, запрокидывая голову, не думая ни о чём впервые, может быть, после завязки.

Ловит взгляд Криса – непонятный, непроницаемый – спрашивает, всё ещё усмехаясь, склоняя голову набок:

– Что?

Крис качает головой, на губах всё ещё остаётся призрак улыбки:

– Твоя очередь, Ти Джей.

***

Маргарет спускается по лестнице, нахмурившись, глядит на льющийся из гостиной свет – вся семья должна быть на благотворительном вечере Хэммонда, они вряд ли вернулись бы так рано. Элейн в последнее время слишком увлечена и грядущей кампанией, и бывшим мужем, Дуглас со своей милой маленькой Энни наверняка сразу поедет домой, а…

Она замирает, сильнее вцепляясь в перила, неверяще прикрывает глаза, когда слышит смех, звучание которого уже успела забыть, и, каким бы невозможным ей это ни казалось – в гостиной действительно Ти Джей.

Маргарет пытается вспомнить, когда её внук в последний раз смеялся так – искренне, радостно, по-настоящему, и с холодной тупой болью в груди, с обречённым испугом понимает, что не может.

– Ну хорошо. Если так… – Ти Джей будто продолжает какой-то разговор. – Я никогда никого не защищал от крыс в подворотне.

– Я думал, смысл игры не в том, чтобы напоить меня, Ти Джей, – отвечает после короткой паузы другой голос, и Маргарет сначала понимает, что это Саммерс, телохранитель, и только потом узнаёт его. Саммерс как будто тоже звучит сейчас по-другому, всё так же ровно, спокойно, невозмутимо, но всё же – что-то меняется.

– Теперь – именно в этом! – снова смеётся Ти Джей, и Маргарет чувствует, что улыбается онемевшими губами. В конце концов, она может обойтись без виски ещё пару часов, думает она, бесшумно разворачиваясь и поднимаясь обратно наверх. Меньше всего на свете она хотела бы помешать Ти Джею. Чем бы он сейчас ни занимался – хоть глупая алкогольная игра, хоть твистер.

А к Кристоферу Саммерсу, пожалуй, стоит присмотреться получше.

***

Крису сейчас не помешала бы болтовня со старыми друзьями, ему жизненно необходимо сказать хоть кому-нибудь: я же не железный, я же не должен всего этого делать. И он, конечно, ко всякому привык со своей сферой деятельности, и выпивать с известными людьми – взбалмошными, трудными, одинокими – приходилось не раз и не два, вот только сейчас это настолько далеко от работы, насколько вообще возможно, – Крис не собирается обманывать себя. Может быть, дело в переходе с вежливого «мистер» на почти панибратское «Ти Джей», может, в водке, может, в смехе Хэммонда, а может – и вовсе в чём-то другом, но, так или иначе, Крис уже заступил одной ногой за черту, к которой не должен был даже и приближаться.

В конце концов, думает Крис, вытаскивая на свет божий свое старое умение выдумывать себе оправдания, в конце концов, обеспечение безопасности – понятие весьма растяжимое.

Душевное спокойствие Ти Джея Хэммонда вполне могло бы оказаться в списке.

– Ну, тогда, – говорит он в притворной задумчивости, – у меня не остается выбора. Я никогда не жил в Белом доме.

– Ещё могу устроить, – с по-настоящему многообещающей улыбкой откликается Ти Джей, прикладываясь к бутылке, – если проработаешь на нашу семью достаточно долго. Ммм. Я никогда не трахался с Ти Джеем Хэммондом, – он приоткрывает рот в какой-то мальчишеской радости, в предвкушении, вытягивает руку перед собой, покачивает бутылку практически перед носом у Криса, подносит к его губам. – Пей.

Крис всё ещё не сдаётся, совершенно не собирается вестись на бесконечные провокации, он ещё в самом начале дал себе привычную установку, именно такую – не ведись. Но правила есть правила, и он сам затеял эту игру. Крис снова дотрагивается до бутылки так, чтобы руки не соприкасались, делает глоток, едва заметный, все равно считается:

– Я никогда не попадал на страницы газет, – улыбается Крис.

– Серьёзно? Вот это профессионализм, – сверкает глазами Ти Джей, прежде чем выпить, Крис только пожимает плечами. – Даже в толпе позади?

– Никогда. И у меня никогда не брали интервью.

– Эй! – Ти Джей красноречиво выгибает бровь, явно собираясь сказать что-то о правилах игры, но Крис усмехается:

– Вспомнил колледж. Мы играли по-своему.

С каждым разом Ти Джей пьет все меньше.

И всё-таки с выпивкой пора завязывать, Крис понимает это, улавливает безошибочно, когда движения Хэммонда становятся более плавными, смазанными, и он опускается на подлокотник кресла, устремив на Криса слегка расфокусированный взгляд, – да и сам Крис позволил себе больше, чем следовало бы. Поэтому он предупреждает очередное «я никогда не» от Ти Джея, одним движением вытягивая у того из пальцев бутылку, отставляя в сторону:

– Правда или вызов?

Смеясь, Ти Джей опять запрокидывает голову, и, кажется, искренности в его смехе за сегодняшний день накопилось куда больше, чем за все прошедшие недели.

– Вызов, – немедленно отвечает он, склонив голову к плечу, глядя с явным любопытством; Крис и не ожидал ничего иного, своё задание он сформулировал сразу. Он ещё думает – может, это уже слишком? Может, вот это и будет называться «перегнуть палку», потому что вечер становится всё более интимным, личным с каждой секундой, в этом нет ни капли профессионализма, ни капли чего-то ещё, просто перед ним Ти Джей Хэммонд, взрослый ребенок, которому нравится дразнить своих подчинённых.

По крайней мере, именно сейчас Ти Джею лучше, это очевидно, как белый день.

Крис не смог бы сказать точно, что именно он сам понимает под этим безликим «лучше», – но, определённо, так и есть.

– Сыграй мне, Ти Джей, – просит он, кивая в сторону инструмента, и во взгляде Ти Джея, кажется, мелькает растерянность. Или страх. Или нечто настолько же тёмное, неприятное, от чего человек может за считанные секунды погрузиться в себя. Крис не имеет понятия, в чём дело, но спрашивать ему не приходится – Ти Джей зависает всего на пару мгновений, кивает почему-то очень серьезно, идёт к роялю.

Крис слышал уже его игру пару раз, на таких же приемах, как сегодня, и да, было приятно слушать, только складывалось ощущение, что Ти Джею не очень-то нравилось происходящее – тогда он сидел ко всем спиной, расправив плечи, до упора сводя лопатки, и улыбку его после последних аккордов сложно было назвать настоящей – слишком уж яркая. Крису действительно интересно, всегда ли это происходит именно так; что и как играет Ти Джей, когда вокруг – почти никого?

Ти Джей играет Бетховена.

Крис почти уверен, что не ошибся, он может не знать французского или не разбираться в истории, однако, мать когда-то усердно способствовала хоть какой-то разносторонности его образования. Восьмая соната, спокойная, не слишком тревожная, негромкая, и пальцы Ти Джея бегают по клавишам точно так же – легко, непринуждённо, словно едва касаются клавиатуры; и лицо его – неожиданно – такое же, спокойное, умиротворённое, разглаживаются даже намеки на морщины на лбу, он прикрывает глаза. Это что-то, не предназначенное для глаз Криса, думает он в какой-то момент, что-то настолько личное, чего не должен видеть никто.

Это должны видеть все, понимает он в следующую же минуту.

Ти Джея – таким – просто обязаны знать все остальные.

Потому что Ти Джей, не прерываясь, поднимает вдруг голову, глядя прямо на Криса, щурится задумчиво и довольно, улыбается вдруг, усмехается, скорее, – не так, как Крис привык видеть, не вызывающе, не во весь рот, – слегка. В голову тут же лезут самые банальные вещи, которые только можно было вообразить, Крису почти смешно, и всё же, смотреть на Ти Джея сейчас – это как наблюдать красивый закат, или яркие звезды на темном небе, ночь, тишина, которой можно заслушаться, затеряться в этом спокойствии. Чёрт, едва не вслух говорит Крис, чёрт, звучит как одно из стихотворений, что их заставляли учить давным-давно в школе, но других сравнений он бы не подобрал. Он думает – почему только сейчас, только здесь? Что нужно сделать, чтобы Ти Джей чаще становился таким, сбрасывал шелуху, которая обманывает всех вокруг?

Подчас, похоже, даже его собственную семью.

Абсолютно – и неожиданно для себя – завороженный, Крис тормозит пару секунд, прежде чем понять, что звуки фортепиано стихли. А Ти Джей чуть ли не впервые не вытягивает из него никаких слов, просто остаётся сидеть там же, где был, ловит взгляд – и как будто не совсем понимает, где находится и что именно происходит.

Крис, в общем-то, тоже.

– Уже поздно, – говорит он, кашлянув; бросая взгляд на настенные часы, едва не сбивается на «мистера», – Ти Джей.

Ти Джей, против обыкновения, даже не закатывает глаза, соглашаясь.

***

Если бы Дуглас вынужден был отвечать на вопрос, что именно ему не нравится в Крисе Саммерсе – не то чтобы ему понравился бы кто-то другой, и Дуглас прекрасно это осознает – то его слова выглядели бы полной глупостью и бессмыслицей.

Всё идёт слишком хорошо.

Не претензия даже, а прогрессирующая паранойя, но Дугласу не удаётся отделаться от ощущения, что он что-то упускает. Не верить ежевечерним докладам Саммерса нет никаких поводов – Ти Джей до сих пор не засветился ничем мало-мальски скандальным не то что в репортажах или статьях – даже в интернет-ресурсах, он ни разу не возвращался из клуба или с вечеринок пьяным или обдолбанным, насколько Дуглас мог судить, он вообще не видел брата в невменяемом состоянии ни разу с той передозировки, но это вполне может ничего не значить.

Он пытается поговорить, сам ещё не зная, о чём, ловит Ти Джея за локоть после очередного семейного ужина, спрашивает негромко:

– С каких пор ты не «мистер Хэммонд»?

Брат всё понимает сразу, в первую же секунду, смеётся ярко и беззаботно, как будто вопрос доставил ему удовольствие, и, господи, как же Дугласу хочется ошибаться, ловя блеск искреннего веселья в его глазах.

– Мне нравится моё имя, Даг, – отвечает Ти Джей, не объясняя, в общем, ничего. Объясняя слишком много того, о чём Дуглас не хотел бы слышать.

У Дугласа не так уж много возможностей понаблюдать за братом и его телохранителем, но участие всей семьи в подготовке к предвыборной кампании матери даёт ему отличный повод. Очередной благотворительный вечер, зал дорогого отеля, бесконечная череда официантов с бокалами шампанского, мужчин в смокингах и дам в длинных платьях, Ти Джей, должно быть, умирает от тоски и невозможности устроить что-то, что развлечёт его. На этот раз – даже сбежать не может.

Дуглас не то чтобы специально следит за ним – но во время банкета они сидят за одним столом, и поэтому сложно не заметить, как Ти Джей достает телефон, и, усмехаясь, набирает что-то быстро и азартно, отправляет, сверкая глазами.

Не удовлетворяясь этим, через минуту посылает ещё одну смс, потом – ещё, и, кажется, отсутствие хоть какой-либо реакции его совсем не смущает. Встревоженный и заинтересованный одновременно, Дуглас пропускает окончание речи французского посла, и поэтому видит, как под традиционные вежливые аплодисменты Ти Джею приходит наконец ответное сообщение; тот читает его, ненатурально закашливается, пытаясь замаскировать смех, но Дугласу ли не знать; утыкается лицом в скатерть, зажмуриваясь и затыкая себе ладонью рот, и слава богу, что все сейчас поглощены выступлением. Дуглас бегло обводит взглядом зал, приподнимаясь на сидении, и успевает заметить, как Саммерс убирает свой мобильный во внутренний карман пиджака. Дуглас может поклясться, что ещё секунду назад он улыбался.

На укоризненный взгляд брата Ти Джей реагирует как всегда в своей манере, округляет глаза, вскидывает брови, демонстративно нажимает на кнопку отключения и кладёт телефон перед собой на стол экраном вниз. Элейн шикает на них, не переставая улыбаться на публику, как будто они опять дети на приеме в губернаторском доме, и Дуглас едва сдерживает усмешку, когда Ти Джей заговорщически подмигивает ему, явно вспоминая то же самое.

Дуглас не позволяет себе расслабиться.

И когда отец громогласно, привлекая всеобщее внимание, объявляет, что его сын сыграет сегодня для гостей, Ти Джей не морщится и не выдаёт обычную свою ослепительную улыбку, только поводит мгновенно напрягшимися плечами, словно ощущая на себе тяжесть чужих взглядов, идёт к роялю, стоящему у раскрытого окна, садится, открывая крышку небрежно-знакомым движением, лёгким касанием пробегается пальцами по клавишам, словно вспоминая их на ощупь, поднимает голову и бросает взгляд поверх крышки. Вокруг него – вежливо примолкшая толпа разряженных людей, но Дуглас больше чем уверен, что знает, кого Ти Джей ищет.

И – находит, непонятно как, но Дуглас видит, как расслабляются кисти, как меняется, теплеет, отступает что-то в глазах, как серый из непроницаемого становится светло-прозрачным, лёгкая, непривычная публике улыбка скользит по его губам и замирает, не исчезая до конца. Ти Джей склоняется к клавиатуре и начинает играть, а Дуглас, несмотря на всю свою внимательность, так и не может высмотреть Саммерса. Между тем, он не сомневается, что телохранитель его брата находился в зале. С начала выступления и до самого конца.

Дуглас больше не задаёт вопросов, прекрасно понимая, что не получит настоящих ответов, но скоро Ти Джей заговаривает с ним сам. Подходит к нему после ужина, пока родители вместе моют посуду – эта идиллия длится уже настораживающе долго – подсаживается на соседний табурет за барную стойку, молчит некоторое время, вертит в пальцах, гоняет туда-сюда по столешнице запотевший стакан со льдом и долькой лайма, и наконец произносит с усмешкой, которая никого из них не обманывает:

– Вчера бабушка предложила мне трахнуться со своим телохранителем, – и, словно испугавшись того, как грубо это прозвучало, исправляется, будто уточняя непонятно для чего: – С Крисом.

Дуглас едва не скрипит зубами, слыша тон, которым Ти Джей произносит имя Саммерса. Как он успел пропустить это? И как Ти Джей умудряется до сих пор не понимать?

– Просто ради интереса, – с обречённым вздохом отвечает он, – просто подошла и сказала? И ты тут совсем ни при чём?

Ти Джей молчит опять, долго, Дуглас бросает на него взгляд и видит поджатые губы, сосредоточенные морщинки на лбу, и, кажется, этот разговор действительно будет серьёзным. Кажется, Ти Джей сам хочет его, и это почти пугает.

– Ещё она сказала, – наконец продолжает он, – что я боюсь быть счастливым. А стоило бы попробовать. – И, ещё через паузу, откровенно нехотя, добавляет: – На этот раз.

Про прошлый никто из них не упоминает, чужое имя непроизнесённым повисает между ними; Дуглас хочет забыть прошлый декабрь и хочет помнить о нём всегда, как доказательство того, что облажался тогда, что едва не потерял брата, вот ирония, не из-за наркотиков, а из-за чужой трусости. И разбитого сердца.

– Но у бабушки всегда были довольно эксцентричные взгляды на всё, – снова улыбается Ти Джей, и снова через силу, – и в том числе на мою жизнь. Что ты думаешь, Даг?

Это действительно не праздный вопрос, это действительно просьба, признание собственной неуверенности, желание одобрения; Ти Джей не смотрит на него, но они провели всю жизнь вместе, и Дуглас может читать брата, как раскрытую книгу. Он удерживает на языке всё, что первым приходит в голову – мы платим ему за твою охрану, Ти Джей, это непрофессионально с его стороны, ты знаешь, что делаешь, это ведь будет больше, чем просто секс для тебя, признай, как ты можешь быть уверен в нём, разве тебе это нужно, Ти Джей, – вспоминает взгляды этих двоих, сияющего, радостного Ти Джея, Саммерса, понимающего его без слов, и, кажется, уже поздно пытаться развернуть ситуацию в безопасное русло, потому что точка невозврата была пройдена, и Дуглас не знает, когда.

– Ти Джей, – выдавливает из себя Дуглас, ещё пытаясь что-то придумать, а потом машет обречённо рукой. Если уж Маргарет дала добро, то он точно не остановит этот поезд; остаётся молиться, чтобы в этот раз катастрофы не случилось. – Делай, что хочешь. Ты же хочешь, – против воли замечает он, вызывая у брата улыбку. – Только смотри… Не обожгись на этот раз, Ти Джей.

Выходит серьёзнее, чем он собирался, но, кажется, Ти Джей не замечает этого – разворачивается на табурете, хлопая Дугласа по плечу, соскальзывает с него, и ухмылка до ушей не сулит Саммерсу ничего хорошего этим вечером.

– Крис! – зовёт он, повышает голос, кричит почти, хотя тот сидит в кресле в углу гостиной. Саммерс поднимается легко и спокойно, выдерживает тяжёлый, ищущий взгляд Дугласа, привычно ровно смотрит в ответ, будто знает, о чём они говорили.

– Да, Ти Джей? – негромко спрашивает он. Этот вопрос необязателен. Этот вопрос, понимает Дуглас, Ти Джею приятен.

– Надеюсь, ты не хочешь спать, – Ти Джей щурится довольно и нетерпеливо, уже натягивает на себя куртку в прихожей. – Выводи машину, мы уезжаем.

Саммерс молча кивает и уходит; Дуглас понимает сейчас совершенно отчётливо, что, скажи он Ти Джею «нет», тот всё равно не смог бы остановиться. Он надеется только, что Крис Саммерс окажется лучшей заменой наркотикам, что были у Ти Джея раньше.

***

Крис отдаёт себе полный отчёт в том, что, как только мистер Хэммонд становится Ти Джеем, что-то необратимо меняется между ними. Нет, он всё ещё телохранитель, а Ти Джей – всё ещё его подопечный, шутки не становятся намного откровеннее, а поведение – совсем уж выходящим за рамки, но это всё равно далеко не профессиональные отношения.

А Ти Джей – далеко не обычный клиент. Никогда им не был, но теперь – особенно. Крис с настороженным удивлением понимает, как быстро привык к этому: к утреннему кофе с тостами с компании Маргарет и, иногда, Элейн Бэрриш; к улыбкам Ти Джея, которые он различает с поразительной лёгкостью; к его болтовне, вопросам, взглядам, очарованию, которому сложно не поддаться.

А теперь, когда Ти Джей, кажется, твёрдо что-то для себя решил – тем более. Крис не дурак, он видит взгляды, которые бросает на него Дуглас Хэммонд, слышит и понимает едкие, подчас чересчур острые и точные замечания Маргарет, и то, что Ти Джей больше не пытается прижать его к стене с вполне определёнными намерениями. Криса не обманывает.

Чего-чего, а фантазии у его подопечного в избытке, можно не сомневаться.

 

– Мам, попросишь Кларка отвезти мою машину на техосмотр сегодня? – как бы между делом спрашивает Ти Джей. Элейн поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от не слишком съедобного на вид омлета с рукколой, хмурится едва заметно:

– Что-то не так с твоей машиной?

Ти Джей отмахивается, щурится смешливо:

– Всё так, просто сегодня я хочу выгулять другую.

– И перед кем же ты собрался покрасоваться на этот раз? – Маргарет не заставляет себя ждать. Ти Джей фыркает, оборачивается к Крису – тому кажется, что уже на автомате:

– Бабушка! Просто она слишком долго пылилась в гараже. Тебе понравится, Крис. И вести сегодня буду я!

Он в нетерпении ударяет ладонями по столу, вскакивает, оглядывает кухню, сидящих в ней людей, каждого по очереди, и не может сдержать улыбку. Сегодня очень солнечный день, невпопад думает Крис.

И останавливает Ти Джея у выхода, зовёт негромко, привлекая внимание, спрашивает:

– Удостоверение и права?

Ти Джей охлопывает себя по бокам, лезет в задние карманы джинсов, чертыхается, не переставая улыбаться, смотрит на Криса, и Крис не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Сейчас вернусь, – говорит он.

Крис ждёт его в прихожей, проверяя входящие на своём телефоне, и делает вид что не замечает долгого оценивающего взгляда миссис Бэрриш.

– Ну должно же было и нашему Ти Джею когда-нибудь повезти, – замечает Маргарет в наступившей тишине. Элейн вздыхает; Крис не уверен, что его можно назвать везением.

Второе авто Ти Джея – блестящую отполированную лаково-чёрную Мазерати – действительно стоило бы выгулять, но не сегодня.

– На вечер обещали дождь, – произносит Крис, чувствуя себя непривычно и неправильно на пассажирском сидении. Ти Джей только легкомысленно пожимает плечами, с явным удовольствием оглаживая ладонями руль:

– Поднимем крышу. Нет, Крис, поверь, эта крошка нам сегодня очень нужна.

Непонятно, почему; они несколько часов мотаются по городу, казалось бы, без какого-либо чёткого маршрута, Ти Джей заезжает во все антикварные магазины и салоны, которые выдаёт ему поисковая система, увлечённо рассматривает старые пластинки, бижутерию, шкатулки, статуэтки, иногда договаривается о чём-то с продавцом, иногда прощается с обаятельной улыбкой. Ловить светофоры и пробки на перекрёстках ему надоедает очень быстро, и в один прекрасный момент он кидает Крису ключи, с комфортом устраиваясь в соседнем кресле.

Крис коротко усмехается, заводя машину – мотор почти музыкально урчит под капотом – и выдвигает первое с тех пор, как они вышли из дома Бэрришей, предположение:

– Маргарет.

Ти Джей не ломается, кивает, смеётся, потирая затылок:

– У неё день рождения через три недели. Я хочу устроить вечеринку-сюрприз.

– И кабриолет нам нужен, чтобы? – подхватывает Крис. Ти Джею нравится, когда его спрашивают, хотя кажется, что он готов болтать и без единого повода.

– Чтобы мы катались на нём целый день, конечно! – Ти Джей вскидывает брови, тянется в GPS-навигатору, вбивает в него какой-то адрес, закусив нижнюю губу. – Например, вот сюда. Что скажешь?

Крис рассматривает карту – трасса не из главных, лесная зона неподалёку, дорога вряд ли займёт больше часа, – и кивает.

– Пристегнись, пожалуйста, – нейтральным тоном замечает он, и Ти Джей улыбается довольно.

Ти Джей очень часто улыбается в последнее время.

Крис не хочет знать, почему он стал это замечать.

 

Это не тот дом, в котором была свадьба Дугласа и Энн, рассказывает Ти Джей. Тот, конечно, тоже хорош, рассуждает он, но неужели я буду повторяться, и так скоро?

Они успевают к самому началу дождя, Ти Джей бежит по подъездной дорожке к крыльцу, пока Крис остаётся в машине, не глуша мотор, роется в карманах, кричит, перекрывая шум:

– Что бы ты сделал, если бы я забыл ключи? – и Крис успевает всерьёз задуматься о таком варианте, прежде чем Ти Джей открывает ему ворота гаража.

Он таскает Криса за собой повсюду – включить воду, свет и отопление, «нужно проверить, чтобы всё работало», осматривает столовую и гостиную, объясняет, оживлённо жестикулируя и широко разводя руки, кого он пригласит и как рассадит гостей, и какая будет программа, и какого повара он собирается нанять, вслух продумывает тематику вечера, Крис ловит горящий взгляд, кивает и улыбается в ответ прежде, чем понимает, что это становится привычкой.

Дом большой, и, действительно, идеально подходит для празднования, Крис слушает внимательно, невольно увлекаясь и сам, Ти Джей перескакивает со своих планов на какие-то забавные истории, о детстве, о Маргарет, о родителях – то, о чём Хэммонды не расскажут ни в одном интервью, слишком личное, и Ти Джей сейчас такой же – слишком открыт, оголён, отдавая себя делу, которым хочет сделать приятно семье. Которым хочет сказать – вот я, посмотрите; я всё ещё здесь; я придумал это для вас.

Крис подходит к окну, смотрит на темнеющее, всё ещё затянутое тучами небо.

– Мы вернёмся в Вашингтон, как только закончится дождь, – говорит он невпопад, и Ти Джей замолкает, кивает немного растерянно, потом спрашивает:

– Тебе скучно? Потому что я могу тебя понять, моя семейка – это далеко не комедийный сериал.

В его голосе нет обиды, только странная задумчивость и искренний интерес. Крис видит мутное отражение комнаты за его спиной в стекле, силуэт Ти Джея, стоящего в центре, со спрятанными в карманы руками.

– Нет, Ти Джей, – отвечает Крис, поворачиваясь к нему. – Мне не скучно.

Самое малое, что он может сказать.

На обратной дороге Ти Джей больше молчит, но Крис не чувствует неловкости или нервозности – молчание усталое, наполненное прошедшим днём – поездкой, планами, воспоминаниями. Крис не поддаётся на уговоры Ти Джея увеличить скорость, они ещё не выехали на основное шоссе, и из освещения – только полосы отражателей, установленных по краям.

Ти Джей шутливо дуется, выдавая привычное «профессиональные телохранители – настоящие зануды». Тянется вперёд, к сенсорной панели, чтобы включить радио, и вскрикивает – не испуганно, удивлённо – когда на дорогу перед ними выскакивает маленький тёмный комок. Кролик, бессмысленно определяет Крис, в ослепляющем свете фар глаза сверкают зеленовато-жёлтым, как у кошек на испорченных фотографиях, и, прежде, чем он успевает надавить на тормоз, зверёк влетает на скорости в бампер, потом – в лобовое стекло, с глухим неприятным звуком улетает куда-то дальше, от удара низкий кабриолет ведёт в сторону на скользком, в лужах асфальте и мокрых листьях, Крис выкручивает руль, стараясь избежать столкновения, они цепляют заграждение правым крылом и наконец останавливаются.

Крис расправляет плечи, – натренированное тело в который раз среагировало автоматически, он уже чувствует, что сегодняшние травмы ограничатся парой-тройкой не слишком болезненных синяков – и оборачивается к своему подопечному. Тот, повиснув на ремне безопасности, смеётся сквозь надсадный, задыхающийся кашель – ему наверняка передавило грудную клетку от слишком резкого торможения – поднимается, одной рукой опираясь о приборную панель, а другой держась за голову, и Крис видит разбитые губы и рассечённый от сильного удара лоб.

Ти Джей улыбается, сплёвывает кровь, начинает, наконец восстановив дыхание:

– Они никогда, никогда не поверят, что я просто… – и замолкает, увидев наконец Криса. Выражение лица у него стремительно меняется, улыбка стекает с губ, будто её и не было, а в потемневших от шока и адреналина глазах мелькает наконец настоящий страх. – Крис, что? Что случилось? С тобой всё в порядке? Я не, – он говорит быстро, глотая согласные, отчаянно, бездумно дёргает заевший ремень, пытаясь освободиться, – я не вижу у тебя крови, где ты…

Крис отмирает наконец, видя эти хаотичные движения, прерывает его, стараясь говорит ровно и спокойно, как обычно:

– Ти Джей, нет. Я не ранен. Сиди тихо, – снимает с себя рубашку, кое-как выскальзывая из рукавов в тесном пространстве, комкает её, прижимает Ти Джею ко лбу: – Держи.

– Вот, значит, что нужно было, чтобы заставить тебя раздеться, – легкомысленно фыркает Ти Джей, послушно запрокидывает голову, берёт рубашку, соприкасаясь пальцами с Крисом, и тот ещё полминуты не отпускает её, с ранами на лбу всегда так, ничего серьёзного, но крови действительно море, и он хочет убедиться, что всё будет в порядке.

Отодвигается, наконец, достаёт телефон – тот совсем не пострадал, ни царапины – набирает 911, объясняет ситуацию, называет адрес, просит прислать скорую, потом, по просьбе Ти Джея, звонит Дугласу, не миссис Бэрриш.

Какое значение имеет очерёдность; Ти Джею нужно поговорить с братом, и Крис отдаёт ему мобильный, возится со своим ремнём безопасности, помимо воли прислушиваясь к разговору.

– Какая-то живность выскочила под колёса, – весело докладывает Ти Джей, почти смеётся, рассказывая это, как анекдот, – можешь представить, что было бы, если бы за рулём был я. Нет, Даг, прошу тебя, не начинай! Хорошо, я скажу им. Думаю, за нами уже скоро приедут. Конечно, я в порядке, что ты вообще себе навыдумывал…

Он продолжает в том же духе, забалтывает брата, прощается – «сообщи родителям, хорошо?» – и отдаёт телефон, осторожно трогая языком распухшую нижнюю губу. Крис перегибается через него, почти ложась на колени, открывает бардачок резким движением, не рассчитав усилие, вытаскивает аптечку, открывает её, и всё это, не говоря ни слова.

Он не знает, что мог бы сказать.

– Крис? – неуверенно зовёт его Ти Джей, словно почувствовав чужое настроение, касается свободной рукой плеча Криса, оставляя на белой футболке смазанный кровавый след. – Что не так? Ты в порядке?

Крис выдыхает, заставляя себя выкинуть все ненужные мысли, распаковывает бинт, достаёт марлю и перекись, натыкается на что-то, Ти Джей щурится в размытом свете фар, смеётся нервно:

– О, чёрт, сколько этой травке лет? Нужно выкинуть её, – он недовольно морщится, – только без пакета, копы здесь всё перероют, как же, скандала с Ти Джеем Хэммондом не было уже сколько?

– Ти Джей, – зовёт его Крис, мягко, спокойно, настойчиво; Ти Джей ловит его взгляд и умолкает. – Никакого скандала не будет. Хорошо?

Ти Джей кивает несколько заторможенно, и Крис льёт перекись на вату, предупреждает:

– Может быть больно, – обхватывает его одной рукой за голову, фиксируя, придерживая, крепко и осторожно, а другой начинает смывать кровь, очищая рану. Ти Джей сидит молча, не шипит, не ругается, не морщится даже почти, будто совсем не чувствует невесомых коротких прикосновений, улыбается легко, когда Крис, закончив бинтовать, разворачивает его к себе, задерживает ладони на лице, всматривается в зрачки.

Вой сирен вдалеке приводит его в себя; он резко отодвигается, вспоминает про пакет с травкой на коленях, чертыхается сквозь зубы, бросает коротко:

– Я сейчас, – вылезает из автомобиля, на ходу разрывая плотный целлофан. Подходит к заграждению, слепо вглядываясь в шепчущий что-то тёмный лес, высыпает содержимое пакета, которое сразу же пылью уносит куда-то ветер. Крис стоит так ещё некоторое время, воздух приятно прохладный и влажный после дождя, пока сирены не становятся слышнее.

Ти Джей всё так же сидит в машине, откинув назад голову и прикрыв глаза. Смотрит на вернувшегося Криса, улыбается снова – светло, словно не он сейчас из них двоих с разбитым перебинтованным лбом, – и говорит:

– Спасибо.

Крис чувствует, как пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать, понять, как устало звучит его голос:

– Ти Джей. Я тебя сегодня угробить мог.

Ти Джей открывает рот, кривится, готовый возразить, когда карета скорой помощи и дорожная полиция наконец подъезжают, останавливаются позади них, хлопают двери, слышатся оживлённые переговоры, и Крис касается напоследок плеча Ти Джея, не удерживается, почти гладит, не отпускает лишние несколько секунд, говорит:

– Всё будет в порядке. Я позабочусь, – и снова выходит наружу, поднимает руку, прикрывая глаза от непривычно яркого света, другой достаёт документы, сам направляется к копам.

В конце концов, из них двоих давать показания стоит именно Крису.

Меньше чем через десять минут Ти Джея увозят, и Крис позволяет себе почувствовать облегчение. Его самого не отпускают ещё добрых три четверти часа.

***

В конце концов, прикопаться действительно не к чему – в пользу показаний Криса говорят и следы шин на дороге, и трупик злополучного кролика, который находят в нескольких метрах от места аварии, он сам предлагает провериться на наличие алкоголя в крови, и полицейские, осознав, кажется, что перед ними телохранитель сына госсекретаря США, тормозят, наконец, допрос, вежливо отказываются, приносят свои извинения и спрашивают, куда его нужно отвезти.

– В больницу, – говорит Крис. Без рубашки ему наконец становится прохладно, но куртка осталась в автомобиле, который уже увезли на эвакуаторе. – Мне нужно к моему клиенту.

И к нанимателю. Ему нужно, наконец, принять последствия собственной ошибки.

У главного входа уже начинает собираться толпа журналистов – и когда только успели обо всём узнать? – поэтому Крис огибает здание больницы, радуясь тому, что не успел засветиться рядом с Хэммондами и его не узнают в лицо, и входит внутрь через подъездной коридор для скорой помощи, который сейчас, к счастью, пуст. Поднимается наверх по служебной лестнице, начинает пробиваться к регистрационной стойке и только потом понимает, что никакой информации о Ти Джее ему, конечно же, не дадут.

Дуглас берёт трубку после второго гудка, будто только и ждал этого звонка:

– Мистер Саммерс? – говорит он, и в его голосе Крис слышит беспокойство. – Где вы сейчас? Надеюсь, полиция не доставила вам особых хлопот.

– Вовсе нет, – вежливо отвечает Крис, помедлив, поясняет. – Они не выдвинут никаких обвинений и были так добры, что довезли меня до больницы.

– Ещё бы нет, – раздражённо ворчит Дуглас, – жаль только, что слишком поздно.

Он называет этаж и номер палаты, и Крис чувствует смутную неправильность происходящего, заканчивая разговор.

У дверей – мистер Хэммонд, мисс Бэрриш и Дуглас, они кажутся взволнованными, но не испуганными; Элейн видит его первым, всплескивает руками, делает шаг навстречу, задерживает взгляд на лице, испачканной в крови Ти Джея футболке, поджимает в расстройстве губы:

– Мистер Саммерс! Вы были у врача? Ти Джей говорил, вы отказались от госпитализации. Чтобы дать показания, не стоило. Мы бы разобрались с полицией.

– Со мной всё в порядке, мисс Бэрриш, – отвечает Крис твёрдо, но чуть растерянно. – Я не пострадал. Как мистер Хэммонд?

Элейн хочет возразить что-то, но не успевает – дверь палаты Ти Джея открывается, и оттуда выходит Маргарет, бледная, с покрасневшими глазами; Крис почти пугается, неужели всё-таки что-то серьёзное, когда она видит его, подходит, хлопает чуть дрожащей ладонью по щеке, как собственного внука, улыбается – её лицо сразу освещается изнутри, преображается, она и Ти Джей похожи в этом – и произносит:

– Спасибо.

Его уже во второй раз за этот вечер благодарят ни за что; в голосе Маргарет столько жара и искренности, что Крис теряется по-настоящему. Она видит, наверное, непонимание в его глазах, усмехается и отходит, доставая из сумочки платок.

Крис поворачивается к Дугласу, надеясь услышать ответ хотя бы от него, и тот кивает ему, уводит в сторону и крепко пожимает руку, не отпуская лишние секунды.

– Ти Джей в порядке, – тихо говорит он. – Гематомы на плече и груди, лопнувшая кожа на лбу, рану уже зашили, может быть, останется шрам, и крови вытекло порядочно, но это не страшно. Сотрясения нет. – Он молчит ещё немного, а потом добавляет, очень серьёзно глядя Крису в глаза: – Пришли результаты анализов, они всегда их делают. Ти Джей чист. Совершенно.

Крис моргает непонимающе пару раз, хмурится – ну конечно чист, он обещал им всем, и Крис докладывал каждый вечер о том же. Дуглас видит его реакцию, усмехается точно также, как Маргарет, добавляет:

– Хорошая работа.

Это не я, хочет сказать Крис, это Ти Джей. Он спрашивает вместо этого:

– Можно мне его увидеть?

Дуглас смотрит на него долго, и Крис ничего не может прочитать в тёмных внимательных глазах, а потом кивает:

– Нам сказали, он сейчас спит.

Ти Джей лежит, укрытый тонким одеялом, – закрытые глаза, мерное дыхание, перебинтованный лоб, ещё более бледная в неживом больничном освещении кожа – и всё происходящее снова кажется Крису кошмаром. Как он вообще допустил подобное? Как он допустил, чтобы Ти Джей – именно Ти Джей – оказался здесь?

Крис садится на оставленный кем-то рядом с кроватью стул, и Ти Джей открывает глаза на звук – совсем не сонный, живой, – видит Криса и улыбается ему, ярко, солнечно, заразительно, так, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Привет, – произносит он, выходит немного хрипло, расслабленно после лекарств и анестезии; Крис гасит улыбку, придвигает стул ближе, спрашивает:

– Что происходит, Ти Джей? За что они благодарят меня? – Ти Джей хочет возразить, но на этот раз Крис не даёт ему вставить слово; Ти Джей не лгал ему никогда, Ти Джей честнее, чем его родители и даже брат, Ти Джей не соврёт и сейчас. – Я был за рулём, и я допустил эту аварию. Ты пострадал, а я нет. Это не похоже на добросовестное исполнение обязанностей телохранителя, поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Ти Джей выдыхает коротко, облизывает губы, прежде чем ответить:

– Ты мне жизнь спасаешь, придурок. При чём тут дурацкая авария. Из-за дурацкого кролика, не из-за тебя.

Крис опускает голову, ничего не отвечая, потому что – может быть, только может быть – в чём-то Ти Джей прав. Его семья, эти люди за дверью, знающие Ти Джея всю его жизнь, сказали «спасибо» с полной уверенностью, что Крис заслуживает того. Что без Криса всё было бы иначе. Ти Джей выглядит счастливее – и в последние недели, и даже там, в машине пару часов назад – куда счастливее, чем в самом начале службы Криса у Хэммондов.

Ти Джей неожиданно тянется к нему, касается руки, и Крис машинально накрывает его ладонь своей, держит, отмечая краем сознания – тёплая, не горячая, не ледяная, значит, действительно, всё хорошо.

– Тогда, в последний раз, когда я оказался здесь, – говорит Ти Джей, запинается немного, то ли подбирая слова, то ли заставляя себя продолжать, – это был передоз. Мы, конечно, соврали прессе про аллергию, но это был передоз. И тебя поэтому ко мне приставили, – Крис поднимает взгляд на лицо Ти Джея, видит в его глазах безмолвное «не перебивай меня сейчас, дай договорить», и послушно молчит, только чуть крепче сжимает пальцы. – Они очень испугались, я и сам испугался… я не хотел ничего сделать с собой, нет, просто накачаться так, чтобы забыть всю свою грёбаную жизнь, все падения, все ошибки. Но, может… Иногда я думаю, может…

– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Крис. Повторяет ещё раз: – Нет, Ти Джей. Ты не хотел навредить себе. Ты не должен так думать.

– Ты не знаешь меня, – отвечает Ти Джей эхом давнего разговора, и Крис слышит остальное: как ты можешь говорить это так легко, посмотри на мою семью, посмотри на них, они разочаровались, разве это не прекрасный пример?

– Может, и нет, – легко соглашается Крис, позволяя себе улыбку. – Зато я в тебя верю.

– Надеюсь, ты выдал мне достаточно кредитов, – бормочет Ти Джей неожиданно смущённо, опуская глаза.

Тебе не потратить столько за всю жизнь, думает Крис.

– Поспи, – говорит он, отпуская руку, касается осторожно и ласково повязки на лбу, отводит прядь волос у виска. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ти Джей.

И Ти Джей не возражает, не спорит, послушно закрывая глаза, отворачивает голову к окну, и Крис приглушает свет ночника до минимума, прежде чем выйти из палаты.

– Мистер Хэммонд спит, – подтверждает он.

***

Ти Джея выписывают на следующее же утро, Крис встречает его прямо у дверей палаты, ведёт к выходу, прикрывая от чужих глаз, оттесняя от посторонних, это то, что он умеет. Это то, что он может прекрасно – сделать так, чтобы ни одна собака с камерой на шее не подобралась к Ти Джею ближе, чем на несколько метров; папарацци всегда раздражали Криса, пусть он понимает, что для них именно это – работа.

Просто работа какая-то дерьмовая.

Крис распахивает перед Ти Джеем дверцу привычного джипа, нехотя отрывает наконец ладонь от его спины, садится на водительское сиденье сам, опускает руки на руль, сжимает пальцы крепче, чем обычно. Крепче, чем ему хотелось бы. Количество мелких аварий в жизни Криса давно уже исчислялось десятками, но, кажется, впервые в жизни он чувствует что-то, похожее на панику; снаружи продолжают что-то выкрикивать репортёры, Крис не обращает внимания, он понимает только теперь, что вчера действительно, по-настоящему успел испугаться.

Не за себя, конечно, за Ти Джея – который косится откровенно насмешливо, просит:

– Поехали уже, Крис. Я хочу домой.

Домой. Домой, да; с некоторым трудом, но Крис заставляет себя собраться, усмехается краем губ в ответ, заводит, наконец, машину, мотор приятно урчит, водить машины Хэммондов – одно удовольствие, всегда. Чей-то голос становится громче – один из журналистов подбирается слишком близко, оступается, кажется, – Крис поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как он бьётся с размаху локтём о стекло со стороны Ти Джея, тот чуть вздрагивает, морщится недовольно, Крис тут же начинает сигналить. Не убирает пальцы с кнопки, может быть, целую вечность, журналист отступает всего-то на шаг или два, Крису очень хочется сделать ему что-нибудь по-настоящему плохое, но он просто отпускает тормоз, – все наконец начинают разбегаться с дороги, – давит на педаль газа, не слишком быстро, в пределах правил, но достаточно, чтобы оставить всех этих людей далеко позади, Крис чувствует какое-то мрачное, детское удовлетворение – получите, вы все.

– Выходка очень в моем духе, – замечает Ти Джей, не переставая улыбаться, Крис не отвечает, ему нужно следить за дорогой. – Ты не так прост, как кажешься.

Ти Джей определённо получает удовольствие от происходящего; Крис всё ещё не отвечает, не может сбросить напряжение, и он безрадостно предполагает, что кролики будут мерещиться ему теперь ещё пару недель.

– Да расслабься ты, – снова фыркает Ти Джей, уж он-то расслаблен по-настоящему, весел, спокоен, Крису хватает одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы это понять, как он научился понимать с того вечера, когда Ти Джей играл ему.

Они добираются до дома, пока ещё пустого, Крис не знает, как вести себя, в его голове до сих пор толком не укладывается всё воедино; лучше всего, решает он, вести себя как обычно, как раньше:

– Мистер Хэммонд, – он сбивается, получая в ответ на обращение недоумённый взгляд. – Вы, наверное, хотите отдохнуть? Я останусь внизу, не буду мешать. Скоро подъедут ваши родители.

– Крис, – Ти Джей тянет удивлённо, почти обиженно, округляет глаза, – и с каких это пор я опять мистер?

Спорить с ним – как обычно – невозможно.

– Ладно, – кивает Крис. – Ладно, Ти Джей. Я действительно думаю, что тебе не помешает прилечь.

Самому Ти Джею так, очевидно, не кажется; он проходит к зеркалу:

– Ничего, не развалюсь, – отмахивается, вглядываясь в свое отражение, вертится, едва ли не красуется, проводит рукой по волосам от лица к затылку, на его лбу всё ещё повязка, Ти Джей рассматривает её очень придирчиво, закусывает губу: – Посмотри, какой я красавчик. Совсем здоров, скажешь, нет?

– Не могу спорить, – усмехается наконец Крис, только сейчас может нормально выдохнуть, принять тот факт, что всё действительно более, чем в порядке.

Они опускаются на диван, Ти Джей лениво переключает каналы, пока не попадает на какую-то прошлогоднюю комедию, она больше глупа, чем интересна, но сойдёт и так. Ти Джей буквально не умолкает, уставившись в экран, комментирует каждого и каждую, смеётся, пихает Криса кулаком в плечо, пока тот не отвечает, – его не напрягает болтовня ни о чём, он втягивается наконец в обсуждение концовки фильма, которую Ти Джей предлагает угадать на десятой минуте; когда Ти Джей сползает по спинке дивана настолько низко, что упирается головой в его плечо, Крис замечает это – сразу же. Но не пресекает, не останавливает, только замолкает на полуслове на несколько долгих секунд, а Ти Джей продолжает нести веселую чушь, как ни в чем не бывало, приваливается к руке Криса щекой и виском, разворачивается немного, ноги закидывает на подлокотник, ну что с ним, таким, сделаешь?

Да и не хочется ничего делать.

Ти Джей начинает зевать, в конце концов, отвечает медленнее, когда Крис что-то спрашивает, – его бы отправить уже, в самом деле, наверх, не до конца выветрилось снотворное, ничего страшного не случится от того, что он поспит утром; по Ти Джею настолько заметно, как отчаянно он силится не засыпать, что Криса тянет расхохотаться, но громче смеётся сам Ти Джей – пока не начинает затихать, наконец, пока не прикрывает глаза, пробормотав что-то себе под нос. Рука его во сне сползает чуть ниже, останавливается у локтя Криса, и он боится двинуться. Он думает вдруг – если бы сейчас его позвали в секретную службу, если бы пригласили охранять временного президента Штатов, да если бы хоть в космос полететь предложили – не согласился бы.

Ну ты и попал, Саммерс, думает он.

Скрежет ключей в замке оказывается слишком внезапным, Крис и сам уже силился не задремать; первым на пороге появляется Дуглас, зовёт Ти Джея ещё от двери, тут же проходит в гостиную, повторяя на ходу:

– Ти Джей? – останавливается ровно перед диваном, резко захлопывает рукой рот, удивление в его глазах читается слишком отчётливо, Крис только плечами пожимает, транслируя очевидное – давайте будем потише. Но Ти Джей уже просыпается, медленно, неохотно, трёт глаза:

– Даааг. Как дела? – тянет он, не меняя положения, сейчас он самый расслабленный из троих; Крис продолжает молчать, Дуглас только хмыкает – бодро, но взгляд его, направленный на брата, очень внимателен, Дуглас осматривает его с головы до ног, словно сканирует, и Ти Джей отвечает ему ухмылкой.

– Вижу, ты в порядке.

– В полном, – с готовностью подтверждает Ти Джей, сама непосредственность, и Крис не может не улыбнуться. – Хоть сейчас на вечеринку.

– Нет, Ти Джей, никаких вечеринок, я тебя прошу, – начинает было Дуглас, осекается – от своей же, наверное, серьёзности; смотрит на них как-то иначе, Крис не может определить, что именно изменилось. – Точно. Я же всю дорогу мечтал попить воды.

Дуглас уходит на кухню, – сама деликатность, – Крис для верности считает удаляющиеся шаги, один, второй, десятый, говорит наконец негромко:

– Может, всё-таки в постель?

– Оооо, – Ти Джей откликается моментально, Крис практически может предугадать, что именно услышит. – Такое предложение от такого мужчины, и как тут устоять? Да нет, Крис, – возражает он тут же, без пауз, – Всё на самом деле в порядке. Сейчас приедут родители, бабушка, и либо я встречу их здесь и повторю это ещё раз, либо они начнут совершать паломничества в мою комнату. Заглядывать, проверять, как я сплю, они вечно думают, что очень тихие, словно я ничего не слышу, – он улыбается, наконец принимая сидячее положение. – А вот от кофе я бы не отказался.

Крис всё ещё смотрит на него с сомнением, сам не знает, то ли его смущает необходимость поить Ти Джея кофе, то ли уверенность его в собственном самочувствии; Ти Джей тут же вскидывает ладони в обезоруживающем жесте, смеётся:

– Окей, ладно, не кофе – чай-то хоть можно?

– Пусть будет кофе, – пожимает плечами Крис, поднимаясь.

В получившемся напитке молока оказывается явно больше, чем кофеина, но, похоже, Ти Джея это не волнует, он только фыркает, заглядывая в чашку; смеётся вообще очень много этим днём, словно старается успокоить родных, – на редкость молчаливого отца, усталую мисс Бэрриш, Дугласа, чей взгляд Крис в основном ощущает на себе. Вместе с Ти Джеем веселится по-настоящему разве что Маргарет, подхватывает смех внука, шутит что-то в сторону Криса, – о нашем мальчике есть кому позаботиться, – он не особенно внимательно слушает.

– Пойдём, тебе надо сменить повязку, – говорит наконец Крис; Бад и Элейн поглощены каким-то своим разговором, зато живо реагирует Маргарет, кладя руку Ти Джею чуть выше локтя:

– Ты просто золото отхватил себе, Ти Джей, – она наклоняет голову, в этом они тоже похожи с Ти Джеем, почти кокетливо, подмигивает: – и боец, и умница, и первую помощь окажет, мужчина-мечта! Молодец, дорогой, так…

– Бабушка, – коротко окликает её по-прежнему серьезный Дуглас, и Маргарет забавно всплескивает руками:

– Да, иду. Где же там мой виски? Никто не видел мой бокал?..

Они идут в ванную; Крис чувствует, как Дуглас провожает их взглядом.

Ванная – чистая, белая, стерильная, словно это всё ещё больница, иногда дом Хэммондов кажется совершенно нежилым. Ти Джей тут же сам достаёт аптечку, опускается на край ванны – всё правильно, туда лучше всего падает свет, – сам же тянет за край бинта, разматывает, отбрасывая ненужную уже марлю в мусорное ведро, прикрывает глаза, он настолько доверчив сейчас. Почти беззащитен. Как будто спрашивает – вот я закрыл глаза, сможешь ли ты как-то мне навредить? Хоть что-то плохое?

Крис словно бы слышит этот непроизнесённый вслух вопрос, и, естественно, он предельно аккуратен, старается не прижечь, не передавить, как в машине накануне, только сейчас – всё в порядке, никаких лишних эмоций или случайной паники; Крис делает своё дело, только и всего. Ти Джей выглядит умиротворённым больше, чем когда-либо, едва ли не подставляясь под ладони Криса, тянет меланхолично, всё не открывая глаз:

– Умелые руки, – он улыбается. – Нам это пригодится.

– Ти Джей, – вздыхает Крис с демонстративной строгостью в ответ на чужой смех; всё это снова становится слишком интимным сейчас. Всё это может завести куда-то – совсем не туда, дурацкая авария сблизила их куда больше, чем Крис мог ожидать, и все эти шутки Ти Джея и Маргарет, каким-то образом они становятся слишком близки к правде, и он видит глаза Ти Джея, видел взгляд Дугласа.

Чем это может закончиться?

***

– Ну что я тебя, – Ти Джей распахивает всё-таки глаза, щурится довольно, – раковину, что ли, прошу прочистить? Чего ты так напрягся? Не переживай.

Он отталкивается от края ванной, встаёт, его слегка ведёт, ничего страшного, просто от резкого движения, но Саммерс всё равно ловит его за локоть моментально, удерживает, и в глазах Криса – опять, опять – эта чёртова вина, Ти Джей уже не выносит её, может, ему бы и понравилось когда-то, но не теперь, и не от Криса; он торопится подобрать слова, убрать это выражение из чужих глаз, выходит грубовато:

– Брось. Крис, прекрати, – он криво усмехается, точно зная, что Саммерс понимает, о чём именно он просит. – Тоже мне, повелитель кроликов.

Ти Джея на самом деле достало это всё, виноватый взгляд человека, который просто не должен этого испытывать, и голова всё еще немного кружится; он продолжает смотреть Крису в глаза, тот начинает было, так явно пытаясь не то оправдаться, не то сгладить момент:

– Моя работа заключается в том, что…

Да к чёрту, нетерпеливо думает Ти Джей, к чёрту, просто заткнись прямо сейчас.

Он затыкает, как умеет – перебивает на полуслове, толкает Криса к стене, с крючка летит полотенце, и Ти Джей целует, без всякой осторожности, и так слишком долго уже терпел, – целует, не оставляя Саммерсу и шанса оттолкнуть. И тот, надо же – отвечает, несколько долгих, бесконечных мгновений отвечает, прежде чем не отстраниться даже, отодвинуть Ти Джея от себя совсем немного, придерживая за плечи.

– Так нельзя. Это выходит за рамки, Ти Джей, в самом деле, и, – Крис затыкается, поймав взгляд; Ти Джей смотрит на него и не понимает, что за чушь вообще он несёт? Дурацкие слова звучат как намеренное предательство, и Ти Джей не совсем идиот, конечно, знает, что это не так, осознаёт всё, только от этого мгновенная обида не становится меньше.

Крис пытается объяснить что-то ещё, но Ти Джей вылетает из ванны, не дослушав.

Саммерс догоняет его уже на кухне, и Ти Джей просто пытается вести себя, как обычно, занавесив привычной улыбкой лицо, вовлекает тут же маму в ничего не значащий разговор; машинально, где-то на краю сознания, пытается осмыслить то, что успел услышать. Крис пытался сказать что-то о том, чего нельзя делать, о субординации, о неуставных отношениях, Ти Джей всё ещё не может понять этого, он думает почти с горечью – может, никогда и не сможет. Как это вообще – как можно, если хочешь чего-то, не стараться получить это целиком и полностью? Ограничивать, ставить себе лишние рамки, а ведь Крис хочет, Ти Джей уверен теперь окончательно, всё это было так очевидно; в чём, в конце концов, дело.

Крис отъезжает на несколько часов по каким-то своим делам, покидает дом с явной неохотой, и остаток дня Ти Джей проводит в кругу семьи. Идиллия, в которую всё так же не верится – но действительно обходится без ругани, без скандалов, отец с матерью чуть ли не воркуют на диване, делая вид, что обсуждают какие-то важные дела, – Даг, по-моему, это сон, говорит Ти Джей брату, и тот закатывает глаза, скрещивая на груди руки; они оба до сих пор ждут удара по наступившему хрупкому равновесию, удар всегда случается. Но не сегодня. Ти Джей наигрывает что-то незатейливое, полузабытое, руки помнят сами, и бабушка хрипло выпевает такую же простую песенку под его аккомпанемент.

Ти Джей не может, наконец, не расслабиться.

После ужина он идёт на кухню за новой чашкой кофе, зачем-то опять добавляет туда непомерное количество молока, оборачивается с пакетом в руках; Крис стоит на пороге, и, возможно, хочет что-то сказать, но медлит, и Ти Джей не собирается долго ждать.

– Крис, слушай, – он смотрит устало, он устал, в самом деле, опускает пакет молока на стол, машинально пытается потереть лоб, забыв, что на нём повязка. – Слушай, смена закончилась, можешь считать. Я не твой начальник. Передо мной не надо отчитываться. Просто говори уже, а то, честно, я нихрена не понял, что это было такое в ванной.

Ти Джей словно меняется ролями с Крисом, с родными, со всеми вокруг, обычно честные пространные ответы вытягивают именно из него; а теперь Крис – смотрит, – в этом взгляде упрямство, и желание, и привычное уже тепло, и Ти Джей окончательно перестаёт понимать, какого чёрта теперь с этим делать; ему хочется сказать, что он сейчас не выдержит.

Саммерс не выдерживает первым.

Делает шаг вперёд, и ещё шаг, пересекая кухню, единым рывком вдруг пришпиливает буквально Ти Джея к стене собственным телом; целует, сжимая запястья, ладонями проводя выше, до локтей, к плечам, слышен звон, это так хорошо, так хорошо наконец, Ти Джей собирается всему свету рассказать об этом, только, вот жалость, занят рот, – и поэтому он стонет, громко, не стесняясь, плевать, что семья там в гостиной, за стеной, плевать, что они услышат. И не хочется отрываться, Ти Джей цепляется за рубашку Криса, слепо, пытаясь удержаться где-то на пределе реальности, но не получается – так хорошо, он не зря мечтал об этом, представлял себе это, и действительность оказывается в сотни раз лучше.

– К хренам, – выдыхает Крис, отодвигаясь едва ли на пару миллиметров; под их ногами, понимает Ти Джей, опуская на секунду взгляд, разбитая упавшая чашка. – Я не знаю, как правильно, Ти Джей, как вообще будет правильно. Давай просто попробуем так, как хотим. Если не выйдет – ты всегда можешь меня уволить.

Саммерс не мог сказать чего-то ещё более замечательного.

– Конечно, – моментально отвечает Ти Джей, пальцами пробегаясь по его спине, задерживая руки на лопатках. – В любой момент, как скажешь. Только сейчас, – улыбка тотчас вспыхивает на его лице, Ти Джей подаётся ближе, вновь сокращая расстояние, пытается придать голосу требовательности, – сейчас заткнись, будь так добр.

***

Может быть, он сходит с ума, или уже сошёл, и уж точно он не врал, когда говорил, что не знает, как сделать правильно; и всё-таки, думает Крис, – пытается думать, пока Ти Джей, господи, стонет, вылизывая его рот, – и всё-таки то, что происходит сейчас – правильно.

Более чем.

– Что ты там про хрены говорил? – интересуется Ти Джей, отстраняясь; в глазах его пляшут весёлые черти, он облизывается, и ни следа былой печали, которая именно от Ти Джея ощущается всегда так пронзительно, ни следа, поэтому Крис улыбается. – Ооо, знаешь, у меня есть отличная идея, и… – чёрт, понимает вдруг Крис, они же шумят тут, как идиоты, все эти стоны, голоса, да Хэммонды его просто прикончат; он обрывает болтовню Ти Джея на середине, бесцеремонно затыкая ему рот, смеётся, качает головой:

– Если меня не уволишь ты, это определённо сделает твоя мать.

Ти Джей кусает его за ладонь, проводит языком, бесконечно довольный, щурится:

– Ну, как ты там сказал? К хренам, – вжимается губами, это невыносимо, Ти Джея хочется продолжать целовать; Ти Джея хочется запереть в спальне, пока печать усталости не сотрётся с лица, пока не снимут насовсем повязку; Ти Джея просто, вообще-то, хочется, Крис разрывается. – Проводи-ка меня до спальни, – просит Ти Джей, шагает вперед, наваливаясь на Криса, цепляясь за его плечо, улыбается всё так же довольно. – Упс. Так плохо себя чувствую. Голова разболелась.

Крис фыркает, встречая хитрый взгляд; ведёт Ти Джея к двери, они идут через гостиную, до Криса заново доходит не самое удобное положение, в котором они оказались, но он старается оставаться невозмутимым, вежливо произнося в пространство:

– Мистер Хэммонд не очень хорошо себя чувствует, – они останавливаются у самой лестницы, Ти Джей продолжает беззастенчиво сиять. – Я провожу его.

Молчание воцаряется на целую минуту – поистине бесконечную, если бы кто-то спросил Криса.

– Только не сильно шумите, – под стать внуку, хитро улыбается Маргарет. – Знаю я вас, молодёжь…

Ти Джей заходится хохотом, не убирая руку с плеча Криса, Дуглас обречённо тянет:

– О нет. Ти Джей.

– Что происходит? – напрямик интересуется Бад; хихикает в кулачок примостившаяся в огромном кресле Энн; всё происходящее начинает напоминать Крису театр, какую-нибудь комедию положений, когда у людей синхронно открываются рты. Он косится на Ти Джея – тот смотрит на мать, прямо и исключительно на неё, и Крис понимает, что тот уже не смеётся, выглядит абсолютно серьезным, упрямо сжимает челюсть:

– Если ты его уволишь, – говорит Ти Джей неожиданно твёрдо, – я найму его сам.

Они смотрят на Элейн, все присутствующие, как по команде, Крис тоже.

– Мисс Бэрриш, – начинает он, но осекается, что тут скажешь? Что для него это серьёзно? Что он всё понимает? Но как вообще сказать это, пока Ти Джей, несмотря на серьёзность взгляда, так и лучащийся спокойной радостью, продолжает виснуть на нём, как сказать это перед всей его семьей?

На счастье Криса, мать Ти Джея – безмерно умная женщина; она лишь отмахивается от них, улыбается, откидываясь на плечо Бада. Ти Джей тут же кивает на улыбку, отвечает тем же, замечает:

– Мне всё ещё плохо, Крис.

– Да, – отмирает Крис, откашливается, – я провожу мистера Хэммонда наверх. Спокойной ночи, – господи, насколько же это неловко; он тащит Ти Джея за собой, стараясь сохранить хотя бы видимость приличий, чтобы всё это не казалось позорным бегством; слышит насмешливый голос Маргарет снизу:

– Энн, дорогая, включи, пожалуйста, какой-нибудь боевик. И сделай звук погромче.

Крис снова разрывается между всем тем, что хочется сделать одновременно; опрокидывает Ти Джея на кровать, едва они захлопывают за собой дверь, предельно осторожно, стаскивает с него футболку, целует, не позволяет сильно запрокидывать голову, – просовывает руку ему под затылок; перед Ти Джеем же никакого выбора не стоит, его глаза блестят ярко, жадно, это с ума сводит, но забота – забота, не прописанная ни в каком контракте, но уже слишком привычная, – всё ещё берёт верх, Крис аккуратно ведёт пальцами по синяку от ремня поперёк груди Ти Джея, целует, едва касаясь губами кожи, Ти Джей резко выдыхает:

– Эй, помнишь, я уже говорил? Всё в порядке. Я не стеклянный, – он смеётся, громко, не заботясь ни о чем, Крис снова целует, по синяку, ниже, свежий кровоподтёк на груди Ти Джея чуть ниже сердца.

Его сердце бьётся сильно, очень сильно, как сумасшедшее, Ти Джей тянет Криса выше, обратно к себе, целует снова сам, языком ведёт по зубам, приподнимается:

– Не развалюсь, – напоминает он, губами мажет по подбородку, Крис чувствует его улыбку, видит её, фыркает:

– Ну а вдруг?

– Ммм, ну тогда, – сверкает глазами Ти Джей, вытягивая его рубашку из брюк, запуская под неё руки, пальцы горячие, он горит весь, но Крис точно знает, что не от болезни, не от травмы, – тебя уволят.

Крис вытягивает ремень Ти Джея из шлевок, расстегивает пуговицу, молнию, Ти Джей приподнимает бёдра неуловимым, гибким – невозможно естественным, невозможно развратным движением, таким, что Крис не выдерживает, наклоняется, целует его опять, сдирая джинсы вместе с бельём. Ти Джей дёргает его за рубашку, по пуговицам вниз – не расстёгивает, срывает буквально, как будто торопится, Ти Джей всегда так торопится жить; тянется расстегнуть ремень, тоже почти вырывает, и они целуются, как сумасшедшие, да, понимает Крис, я так совсем крышей поеду, – целуются, Ти Джей цепляет локтём спинку кровати, шипит Крису в губы, прижимается всем телом, так – снова – жадно, жмётся, как будто можно стать ещё ближе, не то мурчит, как чёртов кот, не то стонет, и эти звуки отдаются в горле Криса.

И крыша и впрямь едет.

Ти Джей стаскивает брюки и с него, как-то незаметно, Крис вообще ничего не замечает, кроме этих глаз, губ, боже, Крис обхватывает руками голову Ти Джея, наваливаясь на него, тот стонет:

– Да, – прямо в рот, чертовски бесстыдно, чертовски прекрасно, – да, да, да, – они сталкиваются носами, так близко, что Крис не видит его глаз, но видит – взгляд, и губами чувствует улыбку, радостную, безумную, счастливую, такая бывает только у Ти Джея – ни у кого больше, когда он радуется чему-то по полной, когда ловит момент, прямо сейчас, без оглядки.

И Крис чуть откидывает голову, смотрит, Ти Джей хмыкает совсем тихо, немного недоверчиво:

– Ты чего?

– Ты такой красивый, – честно говорит Крис, пусть это звучит сколько угодно нелепо, он не может удержать в себе, – ты пиздец какой красивый.

Ти Джей смеётся ему в губы, тут же прижимается ещё ближе, запрокидывает голову – Крис поддерживает ладонью на автомате уже; стаскивает наконец с плеч Криса рубашку, и приходится позвать:

– Ти Джей, – Крис не может удержаться, целует ещё раз, и ещё, губы Ти Джея темные, уже словно обветрившиеся от поцелуев, Крис отрывается с недовольным стоном, как же не хочется. – Смазка, Ти Джей, – он медлит, но думает почему-то, что и это стоит спросить, потому что, чёрт, – ты хочешь?

– Нет, блин, – фыркает Ти Джей, облизываясь, сползает под ним чуть ниже, – не хочу. Ты головой-то думай, а хотя, – поправляется тут же, ухмыляется, взгляд просто невозможный, – не думай, вредно. В тумбочке, сверху.

И действительно, тумбочка, верхний ящик, Крис дотягивается и так, быстро возвращаясь к Ти Джею, спрашивает еще раз, то ли у него, то ли у себя самого:

– Точно?

– Или ты заткнёшься, – деловито, весело сообщает Ти Джей, отбирает у него смазку, сам выдавливает Крису на ладонь, – или ты заткнёшься.

Крис больше не спрашивает.

Он размазывает смазку по члену, нетерпеливо, Ти Джей смотрит абсолютно голодными глазами, как вообще это вынести, – и присоединяется вдруг, накрывает ладонь Криса своей, переплетает пальцы, сам задает темп, смотрит, не отрываясь, в его глазах азарт, предвкушение, и это даже не секс, просто дрочка, но – плевать, как же плевать; Ти Джей приоткрывает рот, Крис не знает, что заставляет его кончить.

Может быть, пальцы Ти Джея. Может быть, его взгляд.

***

Крис дышит тяжело, возбуждённо, какой же кайф видеть его таким, Ти Джей готов вот так лежать и смотреть, – если бы не хотелось большего; и Крис поднимает враз потемневший взгляд, говорит хрипло:

– Моя очередь.

Ти Джей не слышал ещё ни разу, чтобы в простых словах скрывалось так много обещания.

Смазка теперь на его члене, он кончить готов только от одного этого, как же сложно терпеть, размазывает сам, теперь пальцы Криса поверх, он накрывает ладонью ладонь, он ведёт, как же сложно, как же долго он хотел Криса, просто пытка, в самом деле; Ти Джей стонет, кончая, и немного смешно от того, что так быстро, хотя – не всё ли равно, он ржёт:

– Мне как будто пятнадцать, – лбом упирается в плечо Криса, горячее, мокрое, хочется поднять голову, поймать взгляд снова, но так жаль отрываться, так хорошо сейчас – спокойно, лениво, и хочется продолжения, конечно, не отпускать Криса примерно час, или сутки, или вообще, может быть, никогда. А усталость всё же берёт своё, наваливается со всех сторон, – близость, вымотанность после недавней травмы, эмоции валом, – Ти Джей собирается сказать об этом Крису, но хоть как-то шевелиться всё еще жаль; Крис, впрочем, похоже, чувствует его и так – понимание добралось и до этого уровня, – целует Ти Джея в висок, задумчиво говорит:

– Нет, в душ мы не пойдём.

И, в противовес своим словам, поднимается вдруг, отводя руки Ти Джея, тот возмущённо стонет, откидывается на подушки, опираясь на правый локоть, с левой стороны больше синяков, провожает взглядом. Крис возвращается из ванной, не проходит и пары минут, у него в руках влажное полотенце, Ти Джей смотрит удивлённо – но молчит, откидывается совсем на кровати, вытягивается, расслабляется, ожидая.

Позволяя.

Полотенце даже не прохладное, тёплое, Крис вытирает его плечи, грудь, живот, – Ти Джей не представляет, что можно было бы сказать сейчас, столько всего хочется сказать, – пах, бёдра, вот это уже интереснее, Ти Джей приподнимается было, но Крис смеётся, качает головой, заставляет лечь обратно, а в глазах – Ти Джей видит, о, какой же кайф – в глазах его жадность:

– Нет, знаешь что. Не хочу, чтобы в наш первый раз тебя срубило на самом интересном месте из-за лекарств. Подождём, Ти Джей. Куда нам спешить?

Ти Джея просто уносит с этих слов, он смотрит весело и немного недоверчиво; куда спешить? Это так непривычно, такого с ним давно уже не случалось, семья торопится по своим делам, любовники торопятся нюхнуть пару дорожек или бежать к собственным семьям, и сейчас так сложно осмыслить эти слова. И Крис – просто ложится рядом, тянет одеяло к себе, это сложно, Ти Джей лежит прямо на одеяле; Крис смотрит на него, кладёт на грудь прохладную после душа ладонь, она холодит то место, где синяк от ремня, Ти Джей не может удержаться, тянется, всем собой тянется, – перекатывается на бок, обнимая Криса, куда-то в шею говорит:

– Спасибо, – думая, что, может, теперь он поймет без лишних слов, за что.

– Сколько угодно, – отвечает Крис, и Ти Джей точно знает, что имеется в виду, в голосе Саммерса абсолютная, незыблемая уверенность, которой хватит и на него самого, и на Ти Джея, пожалуй, тоже.

Да, определённо, хватит, думает Ти Джей, повторяя снова, будто закрепляя:

– Спасибо, – снова в плечо, уже не лбом, губами, он улыбается.

И чёрт с ним, со всем остальным, что может произойти в его жизни; вот сейчас – чёрт с ним.

Спешить им некуда.

**  
  
**


End file.
